


Night Over Germania

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [11]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Ancient Germania, Ancient History, Beta!Marco, Beta/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fights, Hate to Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Imprisonment, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Erik, Omega!Robert, Orders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Kuba is the chief of the Celtic-Teuton tribe of the Nemeters, living in the region of Germania known as Pfalz in later centuries, and he is a powerful and strong Alpha. Centurion Robertus Levantus has lived the life of a Beta for years to be able to serve the Roman Empire as a centurion, but when Kuba captures him after intruding on his land, his true nature comes to the surface. What will happen when Robertus goes into heat after having suppressed his Omega needs for so long?Will he give in to the Teuton Alpha or will he keep fighting against him? And what about Robertus' best friend and his second-in-command Marcus Retus, who is fascinated by the young Teuton Erik, Kuba's right hand. Erik is the most beautiful Omega Marcus has ever met, but he is not an Alpha worthy such a desirable Omega, but only a Beta. Will Erik ever look at him twice?





	1. You're My Roman Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest mariothellama, 
> 
> this story was intended to be a oneshot, and I know that I shouldn't write anything else and surely not start another WIP, but this story is my way of thanking you for giving me back my joy on Kuba and Robert, which I had thought that I had lost it for all times. Without your wonderful gift and your support and understanding through all of my struggles, I don't think that I would ever have been able to read them, let alone write them together. The first chapter is actually very close to the dark Leweus-fic I wanted to write but which turns out to be totally different every time I try, and I simply can't imagine Marcus as a Teuton. For this setting, it had to be Kuba instead of Marco to make this work. 
> 
> I did some research and decided to for once make Kuba and Erik Nemeters instead of Mattiacers, because the Nemeters lived in the Pfalz and I needed caves for this fic, which are to be found in the Pfalz easily. This story is settled somewhere in the late first, the second or the third century, I guess, not around the year 16 like my other Roman stories. I will most likely remain vague here, and the accurate time is not that important for this story anyway.
> 
> I would never have thought that I would ever make my proud Roman Robertus be an Omega or sub, but I feel surprisingly comfortable with him being a proud Omega living in the disguise of a Beta, and for this story, he needs to be one, I hope that you will agree here with me.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, your friendship and everything you've done for me even though you are far from being well yourself at the moment. There are no words to describe how grateful I am, my dear. I hope that this story will show you that at least partly. <33
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals, 
> 
> the parts with Kuba and Robertus are especially for our dear friend mariothellama, but the parts with Marcus and Erik will be especially for you. I am so sorry that I am not in the mood to update NGGYU at the moment, I hope that the Marcus and Erik appearing in this story will make the long wait a little bit more bearable. I wanted this story to be pure Kuba and Robert at first, but decided to include Marcus and Erik for you to thank you for always being there for me and your ongoing support and friendship.Thank you so much for everything, my dear friend, I am so happy that we met here. :-*
> 
> My dear readers,
> 
> I know that I should focus on my other works, but this fic is my valve for all the bad and hurtful things that are happening in my life at the moment, and it might become darker in some parts than I intend it to be. I actually mused about not posting this fic here on AO3 and send it to my two dear friends mariothellama and GoForGoals only, on whose support I can always count, and I don't expect this special story to get much love or visible feedback because I've made the oftentimes hurtful experience that the stories closest to my heart or most important to me are normally getting the smallest amount of support and approval, much less than some of my other works. I don't know why this is the case and it makes me sad, but there is nothing I can do to change that.
> 
> Anyway, Kuba and Robertus asked me to post this story and add it to my Roman/Teuton series, and if there are at least one or two other readers enjoying it and telling me so by leaving kudos and/or a short comment, the posting won't have been in vain.
> 
> This story won't be a long WIP I guess, focusing on the dynamic between the two couples and their coming together, and I will see to updating my other recent stories in between, hoping that I will find enough time for writing over the next days and weeks.
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who support my recent works and some of my old ones as well, your kind words and encouragment means a lot to me in these for me and my family hard times. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba visits Robertus in the cave where the dark-haired Roman is held captive after finding out that he is an Omega and not the Beta he claimed to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter already became longer than I had the entire fic planned to be, and they are not even close to sharing a bed at the end...

The narrow tunnel leading to the larger cave was dark except for the weak light of the two torches attached to the reddish stonewall at the two ends of it, but the man making his way through the stony corridor with fast and determined steps didn't mind the darkness, knowing the caves of his home and their various corridors by heart after all those years he had lived here.

He had refused to take some guards with him as he went to see his most special prisoner again, his natural authority nipping any protest in the bud when some of his men had tried to argue with him. The man with the dark-blond hair and the light-blue eyes might not be as tall as most of his men, but his broadly built frame and his proud and straight posture left no doubts that he was a tough and skilled warrior down to his bones, a worthy leader of his people and chief of his tribe.

Kuba, the chief of the Nemeters, left the small tunnel where it opened to a much larger cave, turning to the side where his prisoner was trapped to the wall with iron rings and chains. He stopped before the man who was still standing upright even after days of being imprisoned and chained, now lifting his chin in a defiant manner when his captor came in sight.

The two men measured each other with hard glances, the Nemeter and the Roman, and Kuba didn't bat an eye even though he had to look up at the taller warrior. The sweet scent emanating from his prisoner filled Kuba's nose, and the Nemeter's nostrils flared ever so slightly as he took in the unmistakable proof of the Roman's true nature.

_“We have been wrong, chief. The Roman deceived and betrayed us. I don't know how this is possible, but he is not a Beta like he claimed to be, but an Omega. I've never heard of an Omega being a Roman centurion, but there is no doubt that he will go into heat soon. He refused to eat since yesterday, and his scent has changed. You need to talk to him, Kuba, you know what will happen if you'll keep him in the cave without protection. Meinulf is only waiting to get his hands on him, and we can't risk a mutiny, not because of a Roman Omega and not with other Romans surely coming after him to free him. Meinulf hasn't given up his attempts to challenge you and become the chief of our tribe, and taking advantage of the Roman Omega will help him achieving his goal and make you look weak and unable to be our strong leader any longer.”_

The words of his second-in-command Erik echoed in Kuba's mind, and he folded his arms before his chest and cocked his head to the side in a musing way as he regarded the taller man with the dark hair and the deep blue eyes.

His prisoner pressed his lips to a thin line, meeting his gaze with hate and defiance, and Kuba had to admire the younger man for his pride and his attitude. He knew how hard it was for an Omega going into heat to appear strong and unwavering instead of giving in to their overwhelming instincts to submit to the next powerful Alpha crossing their way, and Kuba could say without being conceited that he was one of the strongest Alphas living in Germania, at least in the southern parts of it.

“Have you come to rape me, now that you know what I am, Teuton?” the dark-haired Roman centurion finally spat out, and Kuba allowed a small smile to curl at his lips. “Still so proud and defiant, aren't you, Robertus Levantus?” he remarked amused, sniffing the damp air in the cave with pursed lips. “We both know that I don't need to rape you, Omega. Only a little while longer and you will beg me on your knees to take you.”

“This will never happen!” Robertus growled, but the redness in the whites of his eyes had increased by Kuba's words, and the sweetness of his scent was heavy on Kuba's tongue. “Maybe not,” the chief of the Nemeters nodded, “I won't make the mistake of underestimating your pride, Robertus. And to answer your question: I am not one of those Romans who use to rape their prisoners and captives, raping and killing innocent men, women and even children, slaughtering civilians to make sure that none will be left after a battle so no, I didn't come here to rape you, Roman. Quite the opposite. It is clear that I can't leave you here after knowing about your true nature. It would be too dangerous for you, because not every Alpha will respect your no like I am doing.”

Robertus snorted mockingly. “So you're not strong and powerful enough to keep your underlings away from me? What kind of leader are you, Kuba, the Nemeter?” he sneered, but his voice was trembling slightly, and his chest was heaving with his raged breathing. It was clear that the close presence of a strong and healthy Alpha didn't leave him unaffected in his state, even though he tried to appear unmoved and defiant.

Kuba chuckled, not minding Robertus' attempts to prolong the inevitable and appear strong and unaffected. He would have done the same in the centurion's position. “The loyalty of most of my subordinates is out of the question, Robertus, the loyalty of the Alphas as much as the one of the Betas and the Omegas living under my protection and rulership. Plus, the Betas and Omegas serving under my command are equals to the Alphas when it comes to close combat because I trained them personally – just in case you thought otherwise. I would surely find a way to protect you from any other too eager Alpha ruled by their instincts even here in this cave, my proud Roman Omega, and I will fight and defeat every other Alpha only thinking of trying to make a move on you, no matter whether they are Romans or belong to my own people, don't you doubt that. But it will be much more comfortable for me to see to your safety and well-being at my own place, centurion, and it will make clear to everyone that you are my Roman Omega and not to touch by any other Alpha than me.”

“I'm not your Roman Omega, Teuton!” Robertus snarled, but there was not as much emphasis behind his protest as he had probably wanted to lay in his words. Sweat had formed on his forehead even though it was rather cold in the cave, and the Nemeter could feel the heat that radiated from the taller warrior's trembling body. The first wave of his heat would hit him soon enough, and Kuba suspected that it would hit the Roman badly. The dark-haired centurion was still reasonable enough to answer the questions Kuba needed to ask him though, and the older man ignored the tempting and enticing but still unconscious signs the handsome and proud Omega gave away when the Alpha stepped closer to him, knowing how important Robertus' answers would be.

The bulky chief of the tribe of the Nemeters considered Robertus thoughtfully, the quiet dripping of the water searching its way down along the walls of the cave the only sounds audible for a short moment as the Teuton Alpha and the Roman Omega sized each other up.

“Yes, you are my Roman Omega now, Robertus Levantus. You became my Roman Omega the minute you crossed the borders and trespassed on my territories with your 'army' without my explicit permission, centurion. We fought against each other like warriors do and my men defeated yours, so I have every right to call you my Roman Omega whenever I'm in the mood to do so,” Kuba explained to his prisoner patiently and with a nonchalant smile that made his eyes crinkle with real amusement. “I'm the Alpha here and the one in charge, and you are my prisoner and an Omega going into heat pretty soon, so you might want to reconsider the tone you want to talk to me to in the future, Roman.”

“I'm a Roman soldier, defending my beloved empire, while you are only the unimportant chief of a small horde of stinking barbarians, you should feel honored that I am willing to talk to you at all!” Robertus lifted his chin up again, his eyes shooting angry blue fire at the smaller man, and Kuba felt his body react to the display of strength and unbroken will, adrenaline filling every cell of it. The Roman warrior was for sure the most beautiful, fascinating and desirable Omega he had ever met, and he aroused feelings in him he had never felt before. He knew that he should feel offended at Robertus' words, but he enjoyed their banter far too much to mind his insults – which were only Robertus' desperate tries to distract Kuba from his state anyway.

“My stinking barbarian horde gave your proud soldiers small and unimportant, didn't they?” Kuba pursed his lips, eyeing Robertus closely. “Especially the 'weak' Omegas like my second-in-command Erik, right?” he stated with a chuckle, enjoying the way Robertus' not so well-shaved-any-longer cheeks flushed with both, embarrassment and anger.

When the centurion didn't answer, only glared at him, Kuba stepped closer, making sure that his musky scent would find its way into the Omega's flaring nostrils. Robertus' blue eyes widened, and he swallowed audibly, trying to shift his weight when his body reacted to the Alpha who had defeated and trapped him. Kuba was honest enough to admit that he had only been able to defeat the Roman centurion because Robertus had put the safety of his legionaries before his own, but he wouldn't tell him that he was probably the only man within a range of hundred miles and more who could defeat him in different circumstances. Kuba suspected that his approaching heat had already affected Robertus more than he had been aware of during their fight, giving him the advantage he had needed to disarm him faster than Kuba had thought he would be able to do.

“Just for the record, Roman, how comes that you became a centurion? I know for sure that Omegas are not allowed to become high-ranking officers in your beloved Empire of Rome,” he poked, suppressing his bad conscience when he saw the hurt look in Robertus' now deep-red eyes.

“That's none of your business, Nemeter!” the younger man spat out, but there was not only hate coloring his shallow voice, but also shame and despair, and Kuba felt anger at the brave Roman warrior's behalf.

The chief of the Nemeters had met more Romans than he would ever have liked to meet since his childhood, and the Roman Alphas he had met had all been unworthy and selfish, trying to cover their lack of skills and their weakness with arrogance and by mistreating those underneath them, abusing and mocking the Betas and Omegas saving their asses in the bloody battles.

Rome had once been a powerful empire, but it slowly rotted from the inside, and the emperor and his predecessors had made the huge mistake of changing the army by allowing only Alphas and Betas to become high-ranking officers instead of letting the best warriors and fighters become the military leaders of their legions. Betas could only be promoted to the rank of a centurion, even if they were better fighters and strategists than their Alpha superiors, but Omegas were restricted to the rank of a simple legionary or maybe an optio if they came from a powerful aristocratic family.

“It has become my business with you becoming my Omega, Roman, so you'd better answer my questions without objections, because I won't repeat myself, and the consequences of you refusing to cooperate will surely be unpleasant ones for you.”

“More unpleasant than me being tied to the walls of this cave and being tortured by you?” Robertus snapped, and Kuba smiled at that and let his gaze travel over the taller man's body. The dark-haired centurion still wore the marks of the battle, some cuts, bruises and scratches, but he wasn't severely wounded, and Kuba had given the strict order to his men that his captive was not to be tortured and tormented in any way.

Robertus bit his lip but held Kuba's gaze when the Alpha looked him in the eyes again, fighting a wordless battle with his Teuton captor before resigning himself to his fate and finally giving the older man the answer he was waiting for with surprising patience.

“I was rather old when it became clear that I was an Omega and not a Beta like everyone had thought. I grew up in the household of one of my father's cousins after his death, and his cousin is a proud Alpha who couldn't bear the shame he would have to face when others would learn about me being just a weak Omega instead of a worthy and honorable Alpha. It had already been hard for him to raise me as a Beta. His personal slave was a Celt with the knowledge of the Druids, and he gave me a mixture of herbals that suppresses the heat and changes an Omega's scent, letting them appear as Betas. I've taken them ever since my first heat, living the life of a Beta for a rather long time by now.”

Robertus turned his head away after his rather long explanation, and Kuba's throat clenched with anger and disgust. He had never seen the need in oppressing and abusing any of his underlings this way, suppressing the true nature of an Omega with drugs. The Omegas serving under his command sometimes took the herbals Robertus had mentioned when they knew that Kuba would need each and every fighter in a battle or on a hunt to provide their people with enough supplies for the winter, but never on a regular basis, and there was always an Alpha or a Beta willing to help them through the few days of their heat. Being able to live out their needs and true nature didn't make Omegas weaker but made them stronger and healthier, and Kuba felt a strong wave of possessiveness and protectiveness surge through him by the thought of what Robertus' relative and the Roman Empire had done to this beautiful Omega who served his beloved empire with such loyalty and devotion, even going against his deepest needs and desires to fulfill the expectations of his family and the emperor.

“You took these drugs for years and your body never revolted against being mistreated for so long?” he asked impassively, not wanting to show his disgust to Robertus who would probably think that it was aimed at him.

The dark-haired Roman swallowed, his jaw working with the shame that choked him. “Sometimes, when I had the chance to withdraw for a week or so, I discontinued the drugs for a few days, but I normally didn't go into heat fully, only partly, just enough to make my body work properly again,” he admitted hoarsely, and Kuba pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded his head.

“I see. But this won't happen this time as it seems. You haven't gotten the chance to take the herbals since I've captured you, and I won't provide you with them at any time in the near future, my Roman Omega. Your true nature finally demands its right, and I won't let you betray your body and your innermost needs any longer, Robertus. You will learn to accept what and who you are, and I will help you with that as your Alpha.”

Kuba stepped closer again, invading Robertus' personal space, and the Roman centurion instinctively tried to get away from the powerful Alpha suddenly filling all of his senses, but he was tied to an unyielding stonewall and couldn't do more than pressing himself against the red sandstone as firmly as possible.

“I am not your Omega, and you will never be my Alpha, Teuton!” Robertus growled helplessly when the dark-blond Nemeter reached out to loosen the chains around his wrists, but Kuba only bared his teeth to a predatory smile.

“We will see, Centurion Robertus Levantus, we will see.”

 

***

 

Several hours after their talk in the cave, Robertus still wasn't sure what to make out of the behavior of his Teuton captor. For a few seconds, the Roman centurion had thought that the dark-blond Alpha would betray his own words and yet rape him when he had trapped him between the stonewall and his own smaller but broadly built frame, because this was what a Roman Alpha would have done to an Omega getting into heat, especially an Omega daring to betray Rome like he had done it.

But the Nemeter had only unchained him with an impassive face and warned him to not do anything stupid if he didn't want his still trapped legionaries to feel Kuba's wrath. Robertus had only nodded his head, knowing that he wasn't in the state to run away anyway. He didn't know why his Omega nature broke free with such force this time, whether it was because of the long years he had suppressed his instincts and needs for so long or because of Kuba's presence, the first Alpha who had ever been able to defeat and impress him in his entire life so far.

Robertus had been desperate and out of his mind with self-loathing when it had become obvious that he was an unworthy and weak Omega and not the Beta he had considered himself to be, fighting against his true nature with all he had and all too happy to take the herbals that would deceive the others and give him the chance to become at least a centurion in Rome's legions. It had become harder and harder over the years that had passed, though, and only his own stubbornness and the fact that he hadn't met any Roman Alpha who might have been able to change his mind had kept him going on with his delusion.

Kuba had brought him to another cave that obviously served him as a surprisingly comfortable home while most of his people lived in longhouses made of wood or smaller caves, and Robertus had felt something akin to relief and even gratitude when they had crossed the clearing and were out of sight of Kuba's underlings.

One of them with the name Meinulf had dared to approach them and hiss at Kuba when he had caught a glimpse of the Roman Omega and smelled his sweet scent, and Robertus would probably have been tempted to react to the younger Alpha in his current state if he hadn't known Kuba. But as things stood, the thought of any other Alpha than the impressive chief himself touching him had only filled him with disgust, and he had been glad and fascinated when his captor had made clear that he was the chief of the rather big tribe of the Nemeters for good reasons.

“I wouldn't advise you to come closer if you want to keep all of your teeth in your big mouth, Meinulf. The Roman belongs to me and me only, is that understood?” Kuba growled deep his throat, his light-blue eyes glowing red in the fading sunlight of the late afternoon.

Meinulf had made the mistake of challenging his chief nonetheless, finding himself lying in the sand and spitting blood and two teeth before he had even been able to realize what had happened to him, blinking up at his chief growling down at him like an angry big cat.

“No one touches what's mine!” the chief had only stated, and his men had hurried to step aside and make room for him when he had waved at Robertus to go first and continued on his way to the cave where he lived. Robertus had silently made his way to Kuba's place, noticing the glances his captor had exchanged with a young and handsome brunet. This must be his second-in-command Erik, an Omega like Robertus, and the thought of this Erik being able to live freely as the Omega he was and yet be Kuba's second had cut deeper than Robertus wanted to admit.

Now, hours later, Erik had brought food Robertus hadn't touched so far and a bowl filled with cool water while Kuba had simply ignored Robertus sitting in the farthest corner on the ground of the cave, busying himself with some repairs and other things.

The first wave of his heat had hit Robertus about two hours ago, leaving him sweating and hurting all over with desire and need, and only Kuba's calm presence gave him some strength and consolation. Robertus had never been good at dealing with the needs of his body and his Omega instincts, and his lips were bleeding from where he had bitten them to keep his moans inside.

“Come over here, Omega, being close to me will make you feel better.”

Kuba's quiet voice made him flinch, and the Roman centurion hissed but couldn't bring himself to obey the Teuton's order even though he knew that Kuba was right and that he would indeed feel better sitting closer to him.

“You won't like it if you'll make me having to come to you to get you, Roman, I promise you.” Kuba didn't even bother to look up from his task, but there was a steel-hard undertone in his otherwise almost friendly voice.

“You promised me to not rape me and respect my no, Alpha!” Robertus hissed through gritted teeth, balling his fists to keep himself from ripping his short tunic from his body. Kuba had only taken his armor from him before chaining him a couple of days ago, saving his dignity by allowing him to keep his Roman clothing instead of leaving him naked or forcing him to wear Teuton clothes. But even the soft linen of his tunic felt scratchy on his oversensitive and hot skin, and Robertus bit down on his bottom lip again, drawing more blood. His thighs were sticky with the slick dripping out of his secret core, and he was painfully hard and aching for Kuba's touch although he was still fighting against his desire with every fiber of his being.

“I won't rape you, my stubborn Omega. I do respect your no to having sex with me, I'm only taking care of you as the one being responsible for your well-being. Being close to me will help you and keep you from biting your lips and doing even more damage than you've already done to them. Besides, you're still my prisoner and not in the position to argue or disobey, Robertus.”

The dark-haired centurion growled but moved closer to the place where Kuba was sitting bent over his repair. “I hate you, Nemeter, I really do!”

“Yes, I know, Roman. But you are my Omega now and you will do as I tell you to do, nevertheless.”

Kuba finally looked up from his work, jerking his head in the direction of the food. “You should eat as long as you're still able to. You'll need all of your strength.”

“I'm not hungry, and I don't want to get poisoned.” Robertus was aware that he behaved like a small child in its defiant phase, but he just couldn't help it.

This pulled a truly amused chuckle from his captor. “If I had wanted to poison you, I had done so days ago. Don't behave like one of those silly and ridiculous Romans I had the displeasure to meet before you intruded on my territory, Robertus, I know that you're not like them at all.”

“I hate you!” Robertus repeated just to get his point across, earning another chuckle with that, but he hesitantly reached out and took the spoon, chewing the delicious stew with cautious bites. When he was sure that he wouldn't throw up what he had swallowed down right away again, he slowly emptied the wooden bowl, and Kuba's brief but honest approving smile meant more to him than he wanted to admit even to himself.

Maybe, he would be able to go through his heat without losing all of his dignity and giving in to the Teuton Alpha after all, hope was the last thing to die and all that was left for Robertus here in this hostile country that somehow felt more like his home than Rome had ever felt to him.


	2. Fight For Your Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba has brought his Roman Omega to the cave where he lives to take care of him during his heat. Will Robertus accept his help or will he keep fighting against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably more a filler chapter than anything else, I hope that it will be readable. Marcus and Erik will appear in the fourth chapter at the latest, I promise.
> 
> Thank you so much for your your comments and your kudos, they are my biggest motivation to write and post more for you. <33

Robertus had fallen asleep after having eaten the stew - just to wake up from his restless and feverish slumber shortly after again, his mind spinning with dizziness and the dreams that had haunted him and which refused to fade fully even after some minutes had passed. He barely managed to reach the pot the Teuton Alpha had foresightedly put next to the place where he had curled himself up on the straw-covered ground just in time before his stomach clenched with an overwhelming wave of nausea, throwing up bitter bile into it with painful retches.

The dark-haired centurion groaned miserably, hating his body and the way it betrayed him more than he had ever hated anything else. Even more than the annoying Nemeter who claimed to be his Alpha without having asked Robertus about his own wishes, forcing him to endure his heat and suffer through it without any chance to provide him with the herbals that would ease his pain like they had done in the past so often.

A cool hand gently put on his forehead made him flinch, and Robertus looked up with a small hiss, but the unwanted touch of the Teuton Alpha was more comforting than he wanted to admit, letting some of the dizziness fade.

Kuba regarded him with a calm face, and he returned Robertus' gaze openly when the Roman searched for any sign of pity or smugness in his light-blue eyes. The whites were shimmering with the slightest hint of red, but the older man's breathing was as calm as his controlled face, and his touch was clearly meant only to support and comfort Robertus and not to seduce him or force him into anything.

Hot and burning desire replaced the nausea when Robertus drew in a shaky breath and the musky scent of the strongest and most impressive Alpha the young Omega had ever met filled his nose, covering even the disgusting smell of his own vomit. The Roman warrior could feel more wetness dripping out of his hole, adding to the sticky mess on his thighs from his first heatwave. Everything inside him screamed with the need to give in to his instincts and beg the dark-blond to take him and quench the fire that threatened to burn him alive, but Robertus fought against his inner voice that told him to admit his true nature and accept the comfort and help Kuba would surely not deny him.

He raised his hand to push his captor away, but the sudden motion made his head spin and his stomach revolt again, and all he could do was bending over the pot again as dry heaves shook his body.

Kuba's grip was firm and gentle at the same time, and Robertus gratefully let him wipe his face with a damp cloth when it was over and he gasped for air.

Another cloth was held against his dry and bitten lips when the chief of the Nemeters was done with his task. “Suck on it, Omega. Your stomach is too upset to accept water at the moment, but you need to get some liquid back in your system.”

Robertus did so without objection because he knew that Kuba was right, sucking greedily at the linen cloth to moisten his mouth. It didn't seem to be only water the Teuton had soaked it with, the taste of herbals easing the sore feeling in his throat and diminishing the horrible taste in his mouth. The Roman was pretty sure though that the herbals weren't the same he had used for years to suppress his Omega nature though, and he turned his head away because he really hated the Teuton for letting him suffer this way.

“If you know the herbals that will ease my pain, why do you refuse to provide me with them?” Robertus growled as angrily as he was able to in his weak state, “it would be the best solution for both of us, wouldn't it?”

Kuba didn't sound angry or impatient, but his tone made clear that he wouldn't argue about this topic. “No, it wouldn't, my defiant Roman. You've lived the life of a Beta for far too long, suppressing your true nature and your needs and doing great damage to your body and your mind. I am responsible for you now, and I won't let you harm yourself any longer, Omega. You will learn to accept who and what you are, and you will learn to not deny yourself what you need and what you want anymore. So no, I won't provide you with the herbals you crave for and apart from that, I truly doubt that they would have the effect you hope to get from them. Your heat is far too strong and has progressed way too much after the long time you haven't had any to suppress it this time.”

“But it's hurting!” Robertus cried out in despair, wrapping his arms around his midsection to ease the pain burning in his abdomen.

Kuba sighed and gently stroked over his cheek before taking the pot and rising to his feet. “Yes, I know, Robertus. You know how to ease the pain.”

Robertus' head snapped around, and his deep red eyes spat angry fire at the Nemeter. “You will never hear me begging you to take me, Alpha!” he snarled with newly awakened fury, but Kuba only looked down at him with the same calm expression he had shown since Robertus had woken up from his fitful sleep.

“I didn't think you would, Omega. You can always try to ease the pain yourself. You have my word that I won't watch you. My home is spacious enough to give you the privacy you obviously need for doing that.” With these words, the dark-blond Alpha turned around to leave Robertus alone, carrying the pot without any sign of disgust or indignation.

The dark-haired centurion watched his captor stalk in the direction of the exit with both, relief and despair, and he couldn't bite back the small whimper escaping his bitten lips when the Teuton was out of sight and earshot.

“Please, don't go away, Kuba, don't leave me alone...”

 

***

 

Robertus did his best to forget the short moment of weakness when he had called after his captor, trying to focus on the best way to get his freedom back instead. He hoped that it would distract him from the waves of pain and fever making him writhe and groan again and again, and he hated himself with all force he could muster for what he had done after the Nemeter had left him alone for a while.

It hadn't really helped though, only taken the edge out of his heat for a few minutes, and Robertus hesitated to try it again. He was used to not having the privacy to see to his needs as a Roman centurion, and the herbals he had taken had suppressed his Omega instincts and his libido most of the time, so he had felt the need to satisfy himself only rare times since he had started to take the drugs making him appear as a Beta on a regular basis.

Apart from that, it wasn't what he truly needed and wanted deep down in his heart. His body and his mind screamed for an Alpha – not just any Alpha, but the annoying and hateful but strong and powerful Alpha who had captured him and forced him to finally face the truth about himself - but Robertus was too stubborn and ashamed to ask the Teuton chief for help.

He might be an Omega in heat, but he was also a proud Roman and a brave warrior, and he simply couldn't overcome his pride and his stubbornness, not wanting to see the triumph and arrogance showing on Kuba's face when he crawled to him and begged him to take him. There was no way that the dark-blond Nemeter would not feel smug and content about having been right when he had said that it was only a matter of time until he would come to him, and Robertus wanted so desperately to prove him wrong that the words died on his lips when Kuba came into sight again after having been busied with something outside the cave.

The bulky Alpha stopped in front of him, observing him quietly for a moment. Robertus stared back, the relief that Kuba had come back to him making his knees buckle even though he was still sitting on the same spot where the Nemeter had left him half an hour ago. Kuba's eyes had paled to white again, and Robertus begrudged him his self-control more than he should. It wasn't right that the man who called himself his Alpha didn't feel the same pain as Robertus did, that he didn't feel more affected by Robertus' heat and didn't go straight into a painful rut himself. Robertus knew that he wasn't reasonable, because if Kuba really went into a rut caused by his own heat, then the chances that he stayed away from him would probably equally go to zero as well, but he was too much in pain and need to care about being reasonable.

The Roman suppressed a groan when more wetness coated his private parts, his entire body throbbing with the desire to feel the Alpha's thick manhood deep inside his empty core, his inner walls clenching around something that only existed in Robertus' far too vivid Omega imagination.

The chief of the Nemeters slowly crouched down before Robertus, balancing easily on his feet as he did so. He put the now empty and clean pot on the ground again and placed his forearms on his knees in a relaxed and comfortable manner, tilting his head a little bit as he looked questioningly at his captive.

“Your friend and fellow centurion came to save you and your legionaries, Robertus. I must admit that I was surprised that he dared to do that, but he did.”

Robertus gulped for air, his heart clenching with fear. “Marcus Retus is here? Did you trap him like you trapped me and my men?” he asked hoarsely, trying hard not to show his inner turmoil.

Kuba slowly shook his head. “No, I didn't trap him. Erik found him near the caves when he patrolled outside our village, and he brought him to our Thing and granted him freedom until I had decided what to do with him. He informed me when I left you to give you some time alone. I'm not sure whether I shall admire your friend Marcus for his courage or rather shake my head about the stupidity that he came here alone and without any other legionary accompanying him. We're not the only Teutons and Celts living here, and if he had crossed the path of one of the other tribes, his decision to come here would have backfired at him pretty badly. But he showed the cleverness and foresightedness I normally miss whenever I have to deal with you Romans, because he came as an emissary and asked very politely about my conditions for proper negotiations instead of coming with more legionaries to fight against us. We had a nice talk, and I assured him that he is my guest and not my prisoner as long as the negotiations will go on.”

The wave of gratitude and relief washing over Robertus left him breathless, but he tried not to show it and only snorted disbelievingly. “Do you really believe that Meinulf and his companions will obey you and not try to imprison or even kill him?”

Kuba grinned wolfishly. “Meinulf has lost a lot of his reputation because of his stupid attempt to take what's mine right before the noses of his former companions. Besides, it hadn't been that many. Don't worry about your friend's well-being, I left Marcus to Erik's hospitality, and he will defend him with his own life if necessary. Opposite to most Romans I had the displeasure to meet so far, I am a man of honor and so are my second-in-command and most of my warriors, so your friend Marcus is safe for the moment.”

Roberus chewed on his bitten lip. He might hate the chief of the Nemeters, but he could see that Kuba spoke the truth, and he relaxed a little bit, the thought of Marcus not wanting to leave him behind warming his heart. Marcus was the only real friend he had ever had, and Robertus trusted him with his life even though he had kept his true nature as a secret and lied to him about him being a Beta because of the fear what would happen if Marcus would ever find out about him being an Omega.

The dark-blond Alpha had watched him silently, and his next words stunned Robertus into shocked silence. “Do you want to see him, Robertus? You are suffering badly and although a Beta can't help you as effectively as an Alpha could help you in your current state, but I will consider trying it if that's what you really want. He cares deeply about you, I am sure that he would do that for you without question.”

The young Omega could feel his mouth drop open with surprise, and he blinked, not sure whether his feverish mind made him hear things that weren't real or if Kuba had actually just offered him to let another man – a Beta and Roman enemy – help him through his heat.

It couldn't be that Kuba had done that, could it? Robertus hated him and he didn't trust him because he was his captor and his enemy, but he did respect him as the Alpha he was, and the Roman centurion was sure that Kuba had been deadly serious when he had said that he considered himself Robertus' Alpha. It must have cost him a lot of strength to offer him another solution for his – problem – instead of insisting of being the one helping him through his heat, and Robertus wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with what Kuba's offer actually included and revealed.

The Nemeter was still waiting for his answer, and as close as he crouched before him, all Robertus wanted to do was throwing himself into his arms and bury his nose in his shoulder.

“Why would you ever do that, Alpha? Why would any Alpha – even more such a strong and powerful Alpha as you actually are - ever allow anybody else to help their claimed Omega through their heat?” he heard himself snarling instead, and Kuba smiled with a hint of melancholy.

“Thank you for your compliment, Robertus. I know that you didn't want to flatter me, but it's nice to hear that you consider men strong and powerful nevertheless. And to answer your understandable question: Because I care too much about your well-being to want to see you suffer as much as you're doing, my defiant Roman Omega. Besides, you're still my captive, and I cannot let you die here right before my eyes because of your stubbornness – something that could happen if you won't accept the help you need. Marcus Retus is your friend, he is a Roman and not your enemy and – more important – he is a Beta and won't try to claim you like an Alpha. I am aware that you're still struggling with being an Omega, and accepting the help of a Beta might be easier for you at this point, Robertus.”

Robertus hadn't expected this, nor had he seen it coming in any way, and Kuba's willingness to do that for him touched him deeply although he shouldn't feel touched because of what an enemy Alpha offered to him. After all, Kuba was responsible for his state by not providing him with the drugs he needed in the first place.

“I should probably thank you for your offer, Nemeter, but I don't want Marcus Retus to see me in my current state. He doesn't know that I am an Omega, and I don't want him to find out about it this way.”

Marcus had also always been like a brother to him and not like a possible lover, but Robertus wouldn't tell Kuba that, no way.

“I see.” Kuba pursed his lips and his nostrils flared when he tasted Robertus' sweet scent on his tongue. The Roman centurion knew that the next wave of his heat would hit him soon, and it would hit him badly, his attempt to find some release granting him only a few minutes of peace and being able to form coherent thoughts for a while before his instincts would make that impossible again for the next hours.

“There is only one way for both of us to deal with your true nature and everything it implies then, centurion,” he finally stated quietly, and Robertus balled his fists and hissed through gritted teeth.

“You promised me to accept my no!” he roared, and every other man would have flinched back from his wrath even in his weak and desperate state.

But the dark-blond Alpha didn't waver, and he held Robertus' furious gaze and returned it sternly and without any sign of fear or anger.

“I'll keep my promise, Roman, I'll always keep the promises I make. That's why I addressed you with your title, Centurion Robertus Levantus. You need a valve for your feelings and all the hormones coursing in your system. You're too proud to accept my help in the way it would be right, and I respect your need to keep your dignity, centurion, I really do. But you will die if you don't stop fighting against being an Omega, Robertus. You're one of the bravest and best fighters I've ever met, and I've met quite a lot, so this is a compliment. You being an Omega instead of a Beta doesn't change that, and I offer you myself as your sparring partner in a fight. It will take the edge out of your heat not as good as having sex with me would do, but it will make you feel better and help you to keep some food and water down.”

Robertus blinked in confusion. “You want to fight with me?” he asked incredulously, and Kuba nodded. “Not to force myself upon you, Roman. I know that you feel dizzy and unable to fight at the moment, but this will change once you've started. Your heat doesn't make you easier to defeat, believe me. It distracted you during our first fight because you didn't know what was wrong with you and because you were worried about your men, but this won't be the case when we fight now, and blowing off some steam will help you, I know that from experience. The rut of an Alpha is not so different from the heat of an Omega when it comes to that. My second-in-command will assure you that I'm telling you the truth if you don't believe me, he has done that once or twice himself when he had no other choice, and it helped him as much as it will help you.”

Robertus considered Kuba's words for a moment, and he had to admit that the mere thought of fighting against Kuba made him feel better. He at least wanted to try it and so he nodded, struggling onto his feet to an upright position.

The world span around him, and Kuba, who had risen to his feet as well, grabbed his arm. “Easy, Omega, not so fast. You'll get your fight, don't worry. But you need to drink some water at first, you should be able to keep it where it belongs now,” he said, letting go of his arm to pour Robertus a mug with clear and fresh water from a large wooden pot.

Robertus sniffed cautiously on it, but he couldn't smell any drug, and he was really thirsty, the cool water running down his sore throat and reviving his spirits almost instantly. He looked around in Kuba's home while he emptied his mug, noticing the things he hadn't seen before because he had been too busied with his own misery.

The cave was large and spacious, daylight falling through several small holes carved into the red sandstone. They were too small to escape through them or let the warmth of the open hearth vanish, but they provided the cave with enough daylight for most of the things Kuba had to do and use only one or two additional torches or candles.

Two wooden chests stood before one of the cave's walls, and the Nemeter had attached several shelves to the opposite wall. A woolen curtain divided the cave into two halves, but Kuba had pulled it to the side, and Robertus could see a rather comfortably looking bed snuggling in an natural alcove of the cave. The second cot opposite the larger bed made him swallow, because he was pretty sure that he was supposed to sleep there during his stay in Kuba's home. A wooden table and four small stools occupied the other side of the cave, and there was a smaller table with a bowl upon it between the two beds, probably used as a washstand.

Kuba's cave wasn't comparable to a luxurious Roman villa, but it offered enough comfort and shelter to appear as a true home, and Robertus found himself musing about how it would feel to really live here and not be just a prisoner. He quickly pushed the disturbing thought aside again, focusing his attention back on the Alpha, who had waited patiently while Robertus had made himself familiar with his surroundings.

The cave offered enough room for a fight near the entrance where Robertus had spent the last hours curled up on the floor, and Kuba waited for him in the middle of the makeshift arena after having pushed the chests and the stools more in the direction of the other half of the cave and closer to the hearth and the two beds.

The chief of the Nemeters had taken off his tunic and his shirt in the meantime, standing there with slightly spread legs, and the sight of his broadly built torso, the chiseled landscape of his shoulders and arms letting more slick drip out of Robertus' hole. The Teuton was a stunning appearance, maleness and strength oozing out of every pore of his perfectly shaped and worked-out body. His arms hang loosely at his sides, but Robertus didn't make the mistake of thinking that Kuba wasn't ready to jump him any second if he only thought of attacking him. Tight leather breeches enclosed the Alpha's strong-muscled thighs like a second skin, and Robertus' gaze wandered down to his crotch to its own will. The Roman Omega licked his lips, the heat of his desire making him growl and hiss.

Robertus ripped his tunic from his burning body, his instincts taking over control and making him forget about his nudity with only his small and wet loincloth hiding his desire from Kuba's attentive eyes.

This was his Alpha, the one who had the right to see him like this, and the Roman centurion bared his teeth as he took up position, craving to fight against the other warrior and defeat him. He might be an Omega, unable to control his needs and his deepest desires, but he was also one of the bravest fighters of the entire Roman Empire, and he would win this fight and teach the impudent Teuton his place.

Kuba seemed to read his thoughts though, because a sly smile ghosted around his sensitive lips and his light-blue eyes sparkled visibly red when he raised one dark-blond eyebrow at him.

“What are you waiting for, my proud Roman centurion? Fight against me and show me that you are worthy to call yourself a true warrior! Come to me and prove to me that you are a real fighter and worthy to call yourself my Omega!”

Robertus roared in fury and jumped forward, attacking the arrogant Teuton with two iron fists.


	3. The Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba offered Robertus to fight against him as a valve for his feelings. Who will be the winner of this fight and what will happen afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time and this chapter almost wrote itself, so here it is.  
> Warning, it comes rather close to the really dark Leweus-fic I still intend to write some day, and this chapter contains explicit language, a fighting scene and rough sex that his consensual but triggered by Robertus' heat and Kuba's rut. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read it. I won't apologize for it because I already put a warning before the first chapter that it could become dark and rough, and I won't accept any hateful and hurtful comment under any of my works any more. Writing is my valve and my therapy, and life isn't always sweet and rosy.
> 
> As always, your friendly comments and your kudos and bookmarks are crucial for me, without your visible support, there is no need for me to stay and post here any longer, so please leave them for me. <33
> 
> I decided to avoid modern terms in this fic, but needed some explicit and rather vulgar words, and if I had to guess, then I would say that Kuba talks in Latin with Robertus in this story, the language that was as common until the Middle Ages as English is common in a lot of countries nowadays. The Latin word for 'penis' is coles, so if you read it somewhere in this fic, you know that it means 'dick' or 'cock' in this case.

Kuba didn't know from where he had taken the strength to control himself over the last hours, remaining reasonable and unmoved when all he had wanted to do was jump his Omega and make him admit the truth.

The dark-blond Nemeter knew that he didn't have the right to call himself Robertus' Alpha by now, that he hadn't done anything to earn the Roman's trust and willing surrender.

Quite the opposite. All Kuba had done was fighting against him and his men in the early morning light when the Romans had still wiped the sleep out of their tired eyes - breaking the unspoken rule that battles took place only during daylight – trapping him after having used the moment of shock to his advantage, keeping him as his prisoner afterwards and forcing him to face his true nature without asking Robertus how he felt about it one single time.

Kuba knew that he hadn't had much of a choice in either of these things, but this knowledge didn't really diminish his bad conscience, and he suspected that the tough Roman centurion wasn't willing to see things his way either. Robertus hadn't been treated well and rightfully by his own people, who had forced him to hide his true nature and lie about everything important, but he was still deeply devoted to them and the Roman Empire, and Kuba'd better not forget that when he tried to win his trust and his cooperation for the sake of both of their people's safe future.

The Roman legions were better trained and much better armed than any Celtic or Teuton tribe was, they normally outnumbered their Teuton and Celtic enemies as well, and attacking them from an ambush or during the night or early daylight was the only chance to defeat them, the unclear landscape of Kuba's territories and the moment of surprise the only advantage the various tribes living here had to defeat the Roman conquerors. Kuba might not like it, but he was the elected chief of his tribe and responsible for the well-being of his people, and he would do what's necessary to make sure that they could live in peace and freedom.

Robertus probably thought that he had had the right to just trespass and lay claim on the land the Roman Empire considered to be worthy enough to be conquered, but this was the land of Kuba's ancestors, and he wouldn't let any Roman take it away from his tribe without fighting against them with all he had.

Robertus most likely also thought that dying on the battlefield would have been more honorable than being trapped by the hated enemy – the stinking horde of barbarians how he had put it. But Kuba had known the moment he had laid his eyes upon the dark-haired Roman fighting against four of his own men at the same time that he couldn't kill him.

No one had ever fascinated Kuba more than the handsome centurion with the piercing blue eyes, and this even before he had known that Centurion Robertus Levantus wasn't a Beta like he had first thought, but the most desirable Omega only imaginable. The Nemeter suspected that he would most likely still desire him if Robertus was an Alpha like he himself was, and the strong sense of possessiveness and protectiveness hadn't faded ever since he had chained the Roman and brought him to the cave to make sure that he wouldn't escape.

Meinulf had wanted to kill them all, but Erik and most of his warriors had taken Kuba's side, being reasonable enough to know that Rome would send more men into the battle if they slaughtered its soldiers.

Keeping Robertus as his prisoner and forcing him to face the truth had surely been the worst of all things Kuba had done to the beautiful Omega, and Kuba did feel bad about it, but he would do it again if given the choice, his Alpha instincts too strong to let any Omega under his care do such damage to themselves.

Considering all of this, Kuba understood why Robertus kept fighting against him and the inevitable and why he claimed to hate his captor even though Kuba was the only one who could help him through his heat. The Roman had lived the life of a Beta for far too long to be able to accept his Omega nature just like that, and he hated himself and his needs much more than he actually hated the Nemeter who had defeated him and trapped him after their fight.

Robertus needed patience and understanding to overcome his inner struggles and learn to accept himself the way he was, and Kuba would give him both and everything else the Roman needed to make his peace with being an Omega.

Kuba had no right to call himself Robertus' Alpha and the Roman his Omega at this point, but he couldn't help but feel this way nevertheless, knowing deep in his heart that the proud centurion had been the one he had been waiting for for all of his life. Robertus was the one who made Kuba feel whole and complete, his true mate, and the chief of the Nemeters had already felt this way about him when he had still thought that Robertus was a Beta.

The dark-blond Teuton could only hope that Robertus would feel the same way about him one day, because the mere thought of losing him and having to let him go made Kuba's heart clench with despair. The impressive chief of a large Celtic-Teuton tribe was aware that he had only one chance to make Robertus see the truth and become his Omega freely and willingly, and this was the reason why he stood there in the middle of the cave that served him as a house, waiting for the centurion to start their fight.

Robertus' forceful heat had triggered his first rut within months just like Kuba had expected it, and he needed this fight as much as Robertus needed it if he didn't want to break his promise and force himself upon his captive. Kuba had a very strongly built self-control, but he would probably have to either leave Robertus on his own to quench the fire of his rut with someone else at some point or - forced by his instincts - to jump the beautiful Omega he considered his with every fiber of his being, and fighting against Robertus would ease the burning in his veins for at least some hours.

Giving the proud Roman warrior the chance to prove to himself that he wasn't less strong or worthy just because his disguise had been taken away from him was what Kuba had thought to be the best way to make Robertus accept himself, to make him see that nothing had changed and that he was still the strong and powerful man and fighter he had always been.

Robertus had always been an Omega, the herbals hadn't changed what he was, only masked it for far too long, and it was about time for the real Robertus to come to the surface and live the life he had longed to live all of the time without wanting to admit it.

Their fight would be the turning point not only for Robertus, but also for their complicated relationship, and Kuba readied himself for the centurion's attack, challenging him with provoking words.

“What are you waiting for, my proud Roman centurion? Fight against me and show me that you are worthy to call yourself a true warrior! Come to me and prove to me that you are a real fighter and worthy to call yourself my Omega!”

Robertus roared and jumped forward, raising his arms to attack him with both fists, landing a blow on Kuba's chin the Nemeter had seen coming but didn't try to avoid. The loud noise accompanying this first hit made him hiss and his blood boil in his veins, and Kuba raised his own arms to block Robertus' next attack and land a blow on his own on his sculptured cheekbones.  
Their fight had begun, and it would last until one of them would have to admit his defeat.

  
***

  
Robertus was deaf and blind to anything else except for their fight, dancing around the Nemeter with well-measured steps, whirling around his axis and landing blow after blow against the bulky figure that swayed a little bit but never faltered or fell down when the Teuton parried his attacks.

The Roman centurion had trained his skills in close combat as much as fighting with the sword over the last years, his best friend Marcus Retus having been his sparring partner countless times, and his training helped him now to push his overwhelming desire for the remarkable and desirable Alpha to the side and focus on their fight only.

Robertus forgot the slick dripping out of him as he lifted his leg in one fast and fluent move to place a strategic kick against Kuba's stomach. The muscles under his feet seemed to be made of iron, not giving in under the force he had used, and Robertus pulled his leg back before Kuba could grab it and make him lose his balance. His fists danced through the air like his legs, meeting bones and flesh as he attacked his opponent again and again, his groans and hisses an echo of the Nemeter's grunts and snarls.

The Alpha was broadly built and seemed to be less agile and fast as Robertus was at first sight, but he fought with an elegance and speed Robertus had seen only once so far, back then when he had trained with Marcus, the Beta centurion who knew Robertus better than anyone else in this world.

Not better than the annoying Teuton obviously knew him though.

Kuba seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his attacks, avoiding them and landing hit after hit on his shoulders, his arms, his chin and his cheekbones, and Robertus roared, his vision going red with fury when he increased his efforts and moved faster than ever before, whirling and jumping until the cave span around him. He roared and howled, his only goal to defeat the Alpha who had dared to trap him and make him suffer through his heat without having the right to do that.

Robertus ignored the voice whispering in the back of his mind that Kuba had had every right to do that, that Robertus had been the one intruding on his land with his legionaries to trap and kill his tribe, that Kuba was the only worthy Alpha Robertus had ever met, the one Alpha actually worthy to submit to.

Robertus pushed the voice aside, not willing to listen to it. He would never submit to any Alpha, no matter who it would be. He was strong and proud, a brave warrior, and he had fought too hard for being a Roman centurion to give the right to be one up again. He would fight against his captor, and he would defeat him and take from him what he wanted and what he needed without having to ask or beg for it.

Kuba used his short distraction to his advantage and drove him back to the other side of the cave with a series of hard blows, but Robertus blocked them and threw himself forward with his full weight, forcing the Nemeter to stumble backwards when he jumped him and slung his legs and his arms around him, using the momentum of his attack to make the dark-blond Teuton fall down to the ground of the cave.

The straw covering it swallowed some of the impact they landed with in a heap of sweating bodies and entangled limbs, but the Alpha gasped painfully when the air was pressed out of his lungs, and Robertus roared triumphantly and grabbed his wrists with his left hand, trapping them over Kuba's head with an iron grip while his right hand ripped his soaked wet loincloth from his groin before feeling for the fastenings of the Alpha's leather breeches.

Robertus couldn't think straight anymore now that he had defeated and trapped the powerful Alpha underneath his trembling body, his need and desire too strong and painful to ignore it any longer. He needed release from the unbearable fire coursing through his veins or he would die, he needed release more than he had ever needed anything.  
Kuba didn't move when the Omega pushed his clothes down on his thighs, just stared up at him, and Robertus let out a howl that was both, a roar of triumph and a howl of pain as he started to move, rubbing his quivering and dripping hole against the dark-blond Alpha's erection with frantic movements.

  
***

  
Kuba had hoped that their fight would lead to another kind of tension release when he had suggested it, but Robertus' fierce and heated attack surprised him nonetheless for a moment. He hadn't expected the Roman to jump him like that, even though he had realized right from he start that they were equal fighters when it came to close combat.

The Nemeter had been willing to lose this fight for Robertus' sake, but not before the Roman had proved his skills to him, and he must admit as he now lay pined to the ground underneath Robertus' slim but strong and heavy body that the dark-haired centurion was most likely the only fighter able to defeat him on a regular basis except for Erik. If he fought like this when he was halfway out of his mind and weakened because of his heat, then Kuba'd rather not fight against him in earnest when Robertus was fully in control of himself.

He didn't try to shake him off – which would have been possible if Kuba had really put his mind on doing so – just waited for Robertus' next move. It came faster than the Alpha could have hoped for, the Roman tearing his useless loincloth in his haste to get rid of it before shoving Kuba's pants out of the way and starting to rub his slick hole against his achingly hard manhood.

The pain of his beginning rut had been eased by their fight a little bit, but it hadn't quenched the fire burning inside him, only made it more bearable. Kuba craved to take Robertus, to bury himself deep inside his secret core and fill him with his seed, but this was not about him and what he needed, but about what Robertus needed, his Omega, and whom he had promised to respect his no and not force himself upon him. If all Robertus wanted to do was rubbing himself against the hard proof of his maleness, then Kuba would accept that and not try to take advantage of his vulnerable state.

Robertus snarled angrily when he didn't move, staring down at him with bared teeth, a predatory expression and red glowing eyes.

“You're mine now, Alpha!” he snarled, his husky voice barely recognizable. “I defeated you and I will take from you what I want as my rightful price!”

Kuba suppressed an aroused groan, meeting the Roman's heated glance with all the mockery he could muster in his defenseless state. “Just do it, my proud Roman Omega. But are you really sure that this will satisfy you? Your sweet virgin hole is only waiting to be filled! Are you afraid that I might be too big for you to take me in?”

Robertus roared and slapped him across his face in his anger, Kuba's words making him lose the last shreds of his self-control. Kuba's head was shoved to the side and he could taste blood where his teeth had grazed his tongue, but he didn't mind it, the Roman's dominance arousing him even more than he already was.

He had defeated and trapped Robertus, humiliated him when he had forced him to go through his heat, and if slapping him and dominating him helped the Roman to accept his needs and not fight against his Omega nature any longer, then so be it. Yet, Kuba knew that only the real act of mating would ease the pain of Robertus' heat, and so he only snorted scornfully.

“Just beat me Omega if it makes you feel better. But it won't keep me from telling you the truth. Prove to me that you are worthy to call yourself the winner of this fight and show me that you are capable of taking my hard sword and make me lose my mind with your riding skills. But you're probably too much of a coward to do that! You've hidden yourself behind the disguise of a passionless Beta for so long instead of being proud of what and who you actually are that you might not be able to become the desirable and powerful Omega I thought you to be anymore. Perhaps, I was wrong to accept you as my Omega without any proof of your skills, Roman. You haven't done anything so far that would convince me that you are the strong and worthy Omega I thought you to be! You're even afraid to take my weapon inside you and show me that you have the power to turn me into a moaning mess like every at least halfway skilled and real Omega would do!”

Robertus stopped his frantic rubbing with a shout of anger and indignation, his slick smearing all over Kuba's hard shaft when he pressed himself against it. The experienced Alpha could feel how close the Roman already was, his long suppressed desire demanding release with a vehemence that must be hardly bearable at this point. Robertus' manhood was deep red and swollen, surprisingly big and thick for an Omega, and it glistened with the evidence of his arousal, throbbing visibly and twitching with the tiny movements Robertus was still making without even noticing it.

Kuba had a bad conscience about provoking and manipulating him like that, but Robertus' sweet scent had gotten an unhealthy note, and blood trickled out of his nose. He would die if he kept fighting against his innermost needs, and Kuba would rather make Robertus hate him for the rest of his life than watch him die.

“I will prove to you that I am the best Omega you've ever had, Alpha, you will scream my name and beg me to go on when I'm done with you!” the dark-haired centurion hissed, re-positioning himself and taking Kuba's aching erection in his right hand to guide it where it belonged.

The Alpha had to hold his breath to not just lose it when he felt the tip of his manhood poke against Robertus' dripping hole, and he needed all of his strength to not just buck his hips upwards and ram himself into his Omega's secret core. Robertus screwed his face when the engorged head of Kuba's shaft breached his entrance, and Kuba gasped at the tightness and the heat suddenly surrounding him.

The realization that his proud and defiant Roman captive was actually untouched left him speechless, and it helped him regain at least some of his self-control. He hadn't really thought it believable when he had provoked Robertus, and the strong wave of possessiveness washing over him stole his breath from his dry lips. Nobody else had ever possessed this amazing being before, and Kuba would make sure that it would stay that way in the future. This wonderful man was his and his only, and the Teuton Alpha felt humble and blessed because of this unexpected gift.

 _'Mine, he's mine, only mine! Mine, mine, mine!'_ the words echoed in his mind, making it spin, and Kuba growled and fought against the hard grip trapping his wrists to fling his arms around the writhing Omega impaling himself on his hard spear slowly inch by inch, but Robertus snarled and stopped, Kuba halfway buried inside him.

“Stop that, Teuton! I will leave you unsatisfied and begging for my 'virgin hole' if you keep fighting. I defeated you, you are mine and will submit to me like it is appropriate for the loser of this fight!” he threatened, sweat running over his flushed face. It came from both, his heat and the exertion of their fight and heated coupling, and Kuba went still underneath him and nodded.

“Prove to me that you're worthy my submission, Omega!” he growled, and Robertus bared his teeth and moved down on him, taking the rest of Kuba's manhood in all at once. He hissed at the pain of being filled and stretched for the first time in his life, and Kuba bit his lip and focused on his breathing to give the man he desired more than he had ever desired anyone the time he needed to adjust. He wanted to tell him how wonderful and desirable he was, how strong and powerful and amazing, but he sensed that Robertus didn't want to hear that. He was finally ready to use his Alpha to satisfy the need burning inside him, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge that only him surrendering to Kuba and become his Omega without objection would really heal the wounds Rome had carved into his mind, his heart and his soul.

Maybe he would be able to do that when the first need was sated, but for now, Robertus needed Kuba to challenge him and give him a valve for his self-hate, and Kuba licked his lips and snorted again. “What are you waiting for, Omega? Am I too big for you to move?”

The tightness and the velvet-like heat was threatening to drive Kuba to the very edge of his own self-control, the flames of his rut licking at every cell of his body. Robertus felt so perfect around him, his walls massaging his manhood as they clenched around him to swallow him deeper, the wetness of Robertus' heat making the friction bearable and pleasurable. The sensitive tip of his proud weapon pressed against Robertus' most sensitive spot, Kuba could feel the small bundle of nerves pulsing against his manhood, the pulsing becoming more and more forceful with every second that passed. It would probably be enough to make his Omega come, but the Alpha wanted Robertus to take all of what he needed so badly and move to find complete satisfaction, and he heaved a relieved sigh when the dark-haired centurion finally did, bobbing up and down on him as he impaled himself again and again, guttural moans and grunts escaping his bitten and swollen lips when he came closer to the edge with every move.

“You too big? What are you dreaming of at night, Teuton?” Robertus snarled to insult him, but his face was suffused with the passion and lust Kuba made him feel, and his hoarse voice betrayed his feelings.

“You like having my sword inside you, don't you Roman? No other Roman - no other Alpha - was ever worthy enough to put their weapons inside you, but my hard spear makes you moan and crave for more, isn't that so, my proud centurion? You're craving for my big Alpha coles splitting you in two halves, you just don't want to admit it. But I can feel and hear how much you love to ride my big, fat Teuton coles, Centurion Robertus Levantus. You might be able to deceive yourself, but I am your Alpha, and you're my Omega, and you will never be able to deceive me!”

Robertus howled with new fury, his deep red eyes spitting angry fire at Kuba, and his mouth curled into a hateful snarl when he glared down at him. “I hate you, Teuton! I hate you with every fiber of my being!” he hissed through gritted teeth, but Kuba's words had the desired effect, pushing Robertus over the edge and right into the abyss of an forceful orgasm.

The Roman warrior cried out when his ecstasy erased every coherent thought, and Kuba freed his hands with ease from his loosening grip, lifting his torso to protectively wrap his arms around him as Robertus shook through his painful release, spilling his hot seed all over their connected bodies. It lasted for what felt like forever, Robertus' exploding manhood shooting spurt after spurt against Kuba's abs, and the Teuton Alpha needed all of his strength to not give in to his own overwhelming need and follow Robertus over the edge and into the sweet oblivion of release and satisfaction, but he knew that he needed to spare himself to be able and satisfy the needs of his Omega completely. He was responsible for Robertus' well-being, and he would take care of him regardless of his own wishes.

“I hate you, Kuba! Why are you doing this to me? Please don't make me feel this way!” Robertus whispered brokenly when it was over and he slumped against his strong frame, exhausted and confused, and the Nemeter wrapped his arms tighter around his pliant body and kissed his damp hair, regret and self-hate choking him when he felt Robertus tremble in his arms with the aftermath of their fight and their rough coupling.

Kuba held his desperate Omega tight and rocked him through the storm of his feelings, and his voice was raw with tenderness and emotion when he whispered into his ear:

“Please, don't hate me, Robertus. I know that you don't want to hate me, my beautiful warrior. You hate yourself for what you are and what you have denied yourself for so long, but I will show you that there is no need to hate yourself and be ashamed of your true nature. Just give in to me and let me be your Alpha, my proud Roman Omega. Please Robertus, let me be your caring Alpha, I need you to.”


	4. Let Me Be Your Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba and Robertus fought, and they had sex afterwards. Kuba asked Robertus to let him be his Alpha. How will Robertus react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to let Marcus Retus and Erik show up in this chapter, but it didn't feel right to interrupt Kuba's and Robertus' first time, and I wanted their first encounter to stand on its own. The next chapter will be about Marcus and Erik, but it can take a while.
> 
> I will answer to the comments I haven't answered to as soon as possible, Thursday at the latest, each comment is loved and treasured, but my free time is pretty limited at the moment. The music I'm listening to while writing this story is still the soundtrack of 'King Arthur: Legend of the Sword', together with the epic music of Jean-Michel Jarre.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and posting.

The relief washing over him was overwhelming, his entire body convulsing with the waves of his painful release.

Robertus had forgotten how it felt to be an Omega after all of the long years he had lived the life of a lonesome warrior, a life that wasn't his own at all and only borrowed for a short amount of time to fulfill the expectations his relatives and Rome itself still held in him.

It had been different back then when he had been a child, growing up in an environment of love and respect, his father and his mother loving him deeply and telling him again and again that he was perfect the way he was. They hadn't known that he was an Omega and they hadn't cared about it either, his father refusing to test him when his cousins and friends had recommended to do that as early as only possible. Robertus knew deep in his heart that it wouldn't have changed anything if his parents had known that their little son was an Omega and not the strong Alpha the emperor needed for his wars against the barbarians, their love for him unquestioningly and as deep as parents could only love their children.

His mother had been an Omega, the sweetest and most beautiful woman imaginable, but she had been able to live the life of an Omega openly, her fertility granting Rome more soldiers and more women or Omegas to bear the children the empire needed so badly. His two sisters had been Omegas like their mother, the high society of the proud city of Rome welcoming them eagerly as possible mates for the young Alpha sons of the noble families. Robertus hoped that both of them were happy and content with their lives, his lie about his true self making it impossible for him to visit them. Living far away from Rome was the only way to keep up his disguise, and the young centurion had accepted the sad truth that he would probably never see his sisters again when he had come to Germania, the beautiful but dangerous and hostile land in the northern parts of the Roman Empire.

His sisters had truly been lucky that they hadn't been born as Alphas, having had much more luck than their little brother, because the Roman Empire despising female Alphas as much as it despised male Omegas, at least when they were of noble birth.

Robertus' father had loved his wife and his daughters deeply, and he had left no doubt about the second gender of his children not being important to him, but everything had changed when he had died and his oldest cousin had come to take Robertus with him and raise him in his own household, telling Robertus' mother that it wasn't appropriate for the only son and heir to grow up among women and Omegas only. Robertus had never seen his mother again, and he had been too sick to even attend her funeral when she had died shortly after he had gone into heat for the first time in his young and miserable life.

Robertus had still been so young when Publius Antonius Secundus had come to turn his world upside down within the blink of an eye, unable to settle in in his new life as homesick and desperate as he had been, and it had become worse after his first heat when it had become clear that he would never be the proud Alpha legatus his father's cousin had expected him to be one day.

The dark-haired centurion still remembered the moment Publius Antonius Secundus had burst into his large but cold bedroom with a loud shout of anger, tearing Robertus away from the young Alpha slave who had kindly tried to help Robertus through his heat and ease his pain with shy and rather innocent caresses, his slick dripping onto the shining marble tiles and leaving stains there when the arrogant and merciless former legatus had dragged him through the corridor right to the small and dark chamber where his Celtic servant had mixed the ugly smelling brew to erase every evidence of Robertus' true nature and force a new one upon him, a nature that was so different from what Robertus had known and wanted that he had feared to go insane during the first months.

Every cell in his body had throbbed with the unbearable pain of his unfulfilled desire, and the herbals hadn't quenched the fire burning him alive at first, his heat too strong to be suppressed efficiently. Robertus had lain on the cold and hard wooden floor of his own bedroom for almost one week, writhing in spasms and cramps, unable to keep anything down, not even the few drops of water Publius' servant and medico had forced into him every two hours.

Robertus hadn't had any chance to enjoy the few moments in the gentle Alpha slave's arms, a handsome young man with the name Thomas, and he had taken the herbals freely when he had recovered from the long sickness Publius' treatment had caused, scared to death by the horrible memories of his first painful heat and deeply ashamed about his Omega needs and desires.

The life of a Beta he wore like a heavy coat that didn't really suit him was dull and lonesome, but it was at least a life without pain and heartache, and Robertus' heart clenched with fear when he slumped against the Teuton Alpha's broadly built chest with a small sound that was partly a contented sigh and partly a desperate sob, the breathtaking sensations of his painful orgasm evenually subsiding to the softer waves of complete satisfaction.

What would happen to him, now that he remembered what it felt like to be the Omega he had tried to leave behind and forget for so long? Would he be able to go back to what he had been over the last years and live in the disguise of the passionless Beta again? Or would he crave for something he couldn't have for the rest of his life?

Kuba's heavy and musky scent enclosed him like a soft bubble, the long forgotten and yet so familiar scent of an aroused Alpha in rut, a rut that was caused by his own heat.

Robertus could still feel the proud Teuton's hard manhood deep inside his body, proving clearly to him that the chief of the Nemeters hadn't found the satisfaction he needed so far. It made Robertus feel new arousal despite his forceful climax shortly ago, his heat demanding release soon again enough; and it also reminded him of the one secret dream he locked away deep inside his heart and which could never come true, the one dream every Omega had, no matter whether they were male or female.

Omegas were born to give life, yearning to rock children in their arms one day, and this was Robertus' best kept secret he had hidden even from himself for what felt like ages.

Robertus had always wanted to have children when he had been young, hoping that he would find someone he could really love and who wanted children as much as he did, but he had taken the drugs for years, and Publius' Celtic servant had told him that it was unlikely that he would ever have children on his own. Robertus had focused on becoming one of the best centurions of the entire Roman Empire after that with grim determination, assuring himself that this was all he really wanted until he had almost believed his own words, suppressing the tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't right with all he had.

The impressive Teuton chief had taken the illusion he had built around himself to live in away from him when he had trapped him and decided to not provide him with the drugs that turned him into another being, showing his Roman captive the painful truth without any sign of mercy or regret:

Robertus was an Omega down to his bones, and he would never be someone else than just a weak Omega ruled by his desires and needs, no matter how hard he tried to be the warrior son Rome needed him to be.  
After all these years, he still craved for the touch of an Alpha, craved to submit to him and let him take him. Alphas were the ones ruling the world he lived in, powerful and born to be leaders, while he was only an unworthy Omega depending on the mercy of any Alpha who might cross his way, and the Roman centurion hated himself and Kuba for what he was and for what the Nemeter had done to him.

“I hate you, Kuba! Why are you doing this to me? Please don't make me feel this way!” he whispered brokenly, feeling as helpless and devastated as he had never felt in his life, even not during their fight when Kuba had finally defeated and trapped him.

The dark-blond Alpha only pulled him closer, and his voice was raw and surprisingly tender when he rocked him back and forth and let his lips travel over Robertus' flushed face.

“Please don't hate me, Robertus. I know that you don't want to hate me, my beautiful warrior. You hate yourself for what you are and what you have denied yourself for so long, but I will show you that there is no need to hate yourself and be ashamed of your true nature. Just give in to me and let me be your Alpha, my proud Roman Omega. Please Robertus, let me be your caring Alpha, I need you to.”

 

***

 

Kuba heard himself whisper soothing words into Robertus' ears, and he kept rocking his exhausted Omega, his drive to reassure his Omega much stronger than his need to sate his own needs.

The dark-haired Roman melted against him with another sigh, though he still seemed to fight an inner battle, shivers wrecking his body that might as well be shivers of arousal as they could be shivers of reluctance and disgust.

Robertus' scent had changed to the sweeter smell of a sated Omega again, but Kuba could still taste the sick note of it on his tongue, the one small but clear sign that the centurion was still not out of the woods and in danger to become severely sick. His body had found the release it had needed so badly, but Robertus' mind was still fighting, and his state would get worse if Robertus kept denying himself what he craved for – to surrender to his Alpha not only with his body, but also with his mind and his soul.

“You're so beautiful, so strong and wonderful, you're amazing, my beautiful warrior,” Kuba whispered to distract him as he slowly turned around with Robertus in his arms to lower him down and cover him with his own body. “You were such a glorious sight, centurion, such a gorgeous fighter, you don't even know how much I desired you when I watched you fight.”

Robertus whimpered but he didn't try to free himself, and Kuba suppressed a curse when his breeches restrained his movements. He couldn't take them off in this position, and he couldn't let Robertus out of his arms either, fearing that the Roman would start another fight or push him away when all both of them wanted was to be as close to each other as two beings could only be. His own arousal was painful after burning deep inside him for so long, and he couldn't stand another fight, not when his rut became stronger and stronger with every minute that passed.

“I'm just a weak Omega, not worthy to call myself one of Rome's sons,” Robertus croaked out hoarsely, and the Teuton Alpha let out an angry snarl. “Don't you dare ever saying something like this again, Centurion Robertus Levantus! You're the worthiest and bravest Roman I've ever met, worthier than any Roman Alpha who has ever tried to defeat me just to fail miserably! You're much stronger than any of them, and I won't let you disgrace yourself like that again!” Kuba growled dangerously, bending his head and baring his teeth.

Robertus' blue eyes widened and a strangled sound escaped his throat, but Kuba hadn't intended to bite him and leave his mark upon his throat. He hadn't earned the right to do that so far, and he wouldn't claim Robertus against his will. The dark-blond chief of the Nemeters knew that he would never have a mate if Robertus decided to leave him, that his own throat would remain unmarked if the Omega who had captured his heart when he had trapped him didn't learn to trust and love him.

Kuba snarled again, his eyes glowing deep red from his rut when he pushed his breeches further down with one impatient hand while keeping Robertus' head in place with the other one, using his full body weight to pin his Omega down to the ground underneath him.

Robertus gasped and struggled weakly against his hard grip, but he went still and silent when Kuba growled deep in his throat warningly before finally claiming his bitten lips in a first fierce kiss.

 

***

 

Kuba's sudden motion took Robertus by surprise, but the heavy weight of his broad frame pressing him down on the floor of the cave felt too good and too right to really fight against him. Another wave of heat, longing and ardor shot through him, and Kuba's passion carried him away with its force and erased any resistance or defiance the proud centurion might have felt.

He needed this, needed it more than he had ever needed anything, and Robertus didn't even start to fight when the Alpha bared his teeth and bent his head down, his Omega instincts rising to the surface of his conscience again and overtaking mind. Robertus actually longed for the Teuton's bite, for his claim and visible mark, even though he knew that he would hate himself for his willingness afterwards.

But Kuba surprised him once more, because he didn't bite him but covered his mouth with his own instead, capturing his swollen and bitten lips in a passionate kiss. Robertus' head was spinning with desire and longing, Kuba's kiss fueling the fire of his heat in a way their fight hadn't been able to do.

The dark-haired Roman growled and pulled his Alpha down to return the searing kiss and battle for dominance with his tongue, exploring eagerly the warm and tempting mouth of the other warrior. His worries and his self-hate forgotten, Robertus wrapped his arms and his legs around Kuba's body, wriggling to get rid of the disturbing clothing still pooling around the Teuton's knees. The older warrior helped him when he sensed what his prey was trying to do, and both moaned with relief when the tight leather finally came off.

Kuba used his newly regained mobility to thrust deeper into Robertus' throbbing channel, starting to piston in and out when Robertus bucked his hips up to get more friction. The wetness of his last heatwave made it easy for the Alpha to push deeper than before, the changed position granting him control over their frantic coupling. The Teuton was so hard and big, twitching deep inside the still tight passage of his Omega, and Robertus feared that he would split him in two halves and yet longed to feel his knot swelling inside him at the same time.

Kuba's tongue mirrored the movements of his steel-hard weapon, and Robertus' aroused manhood rubbed against his abs with every move, still tender and sensitive to any touch after his first forceful orgasm.

Robertus could feel the tension of another climax build at the end of his spine, but he fought hard against his lust, not wanting to give the arrogant Teuton the satisfaction of hearing him scream his name in the throes of passion.

“Don't fight against me, don't fight against yourself any longer, my beautiful Omega, please stop fighting, Robertus, I need you to. Let me be your Alpha and surrender to me like it is meant to be from the beginning of the world – Alpha and Omega united in passion and satisfaction. You're strong and brave, you're a tough and respected centurion, you don't need to be ashamed of what and who you are. Please Robertus, give me what I need and what only my Omega can give me – what only you can give me, my proud Roman warrior, ” Kuba murmured at his lips, deepening their kiss again, and Robertus felt a wall breaking inside him when he listened to his husky and tender words, the wall he had locked his true self behind for so long.

He went pliant in Kuba's tight embrace, let the strong and protective arms of his Alpha hold him and his musky scent seep through every pore of his with desire and need aching body. Robertus wrapped his own arms tighter around the older man, raising his hips to feel him deeper and deeper, meeting Kuba's hard and fast thrusts with something akin to despair. The thick head of the Teuton's manhood battered his most sensitive spot every time he pushed in, and the dark-haired Roman cried out with lust and desire when his Alpha snaked his hand between their connected bodies to enclose his twitching member and stroke it in time to his movements.

He was so close to another overwhelming climax, but Robertus knew that he needed something else much more than his own release.

He needed Kuba to fill him with his seed, he craved to be tied inseparably to him by his Alpha knot. Robertus wanted to feel Kuba's ecstasy and to hear his moans of passion and lust, and he longed to feel the pain when the sharp teeth of his Alpha broke his skin to mark him as his Omega forever.

This was something that could never be though. Robertus couldn't deny the truth any longer, because the truth of what the impressive Nemeter had said was also the truth Robertus felt deep in his heart as well: Kuba was his Alpha, and Robertus was his Omega for now and forever.

But they were also still enemies, Robertus was still Kuba's captive, and they could never become true mates and bind themselves together like he craved for with all of his wounded heart and soul.

Robertus howled with the sharp pain shooting through his heart, and his nails dug deep into Kuba's back, leaving red marks on his shoulder blades. The pain cut through him like a sharp sword, and it blurred his vision and clenched his throat until there was no breath left in his lungs.

“Fill me, Alpha, fill me with your seed and let me feel your big knot! Prove to me that you are worthy to be my Alpha!” he snarled when the pain faded after long seconds and he could breathe again. He had never felt more like an Omega than he felt now, and there was no shame, weakness or regret. Quite the opposite, he had never felt stronger and more powerful than in this moment, even not during the battle when he had fought against three or four other warriors at the same time.

Kuba had spoken the truth when he had said that he didn't need to be ashamed of his true nature, and the dark-haired Roman stopped fighting and submitted to his instincts and let them take control over his body and his mind.

Robertus could never have what his heart yearned for with every fiber of his being, but he could have at least this for a short moment, be united with his Alpha for some precious hours, and the young Omega pressed his heels into Kuba's backside and bared his teeth to a loud hiss. “Give me what I want, my Alpha! I am your Omega and I want to feel your ecstasy filling me with its heat and passion!”

Kuba roared and went rigid above him, and Robertus' throat clenched with his emotions as he watched the impressive and powerful warrior come undone and his pulsing channel swallowed every drop of his Alpha's precious seed.

 

***

 

Kuba felt Robertus melting underneath him, and his heart and his mind shouted with joy when his beautiful Omega finally stopped fighting against him and his own self. The surrender of the beautiful and defiant Roman tasted sweeter than anything the dark-blond Alpha had ever tasted, and it tasted even sweeter because Robertus gave it freely to him and with the pride he had every right to feel.

There was no shame in such a remarkable Omega submitting to his Alpha, Robertus had fought great and earned the right to be proud and defiant, and Kuba took his willing surrender as the treasure and extraordinary gift it actually was, surrendering to the younger man with the same willingness when the dark-haired Roman demanded it with hoarse words.

His orgasm was the most intensive orgasm he had ever had, and Kuba's vision went white for a moment when he succumbed to the pleasure coursing through him and filled his Omega with his hot release, his knot swelling deep inside Robertus' warm body. He felt like exploding as he shot spurt after spurt into him, roaring and hissing and snarling, and his triumphant shout echoed in the cave when he felt Robertus' walls clenching around his knot, milking more pleasure from him.

Robertus shuddered beneath him, spilling his semen between their bodies and all over Kuba's hand massaging him with erratic strokes. The Roman's ecstasy and lust boosted his own and took it to new levels, higher and higher, and Kuba bit down hard on his bottom lip to not give in to the all-consuming urge and mark the beautiful warrior as his mate.

“You're my Omega, my beautiful and wonderful Omega, Robertus. You're so glorious and precious, so proud and brave and defiant, you're perfect, my beautiful Roman Omega.” Kuba didn't know whether or not his words made sense, but he couldn't keep them inside, his lips traveling over Robertus' damp face while he murmured and whispered hoarse praises against his salty skin.

The dark-haired centurion sighed and pulled him close, and Kuba carefully turned them around until they lay on their sides snuggled close together, his long and elegant legs wrapped around Kuba's hips where their bodies were tied together because of his knot.

Robertus buried his nose on his shoulder, and Kuba gently kissed his throat and stroked his hair, waiting for the younger man to speak.

His captive did after several minutes of silence, and Kuba's throat went tight when he listened to Robertus' quiet but firm voice.

“Thank you, Kuba. I hated you at first, I really did, and I am honestly still not sure if I have stopped hating you. You trapped me and my men, you killed them and you didn't give me the chance to decide whether or not I was ready to become the Omega again I had denied to be for so long. But I have to thank you for showing me who I really am - even though I might hate and loathe the man I am. But it was important for me to finally face the truth about me, and I will never forget that you were the one showing me my true self and always be grateful that you did that for me, no matter where I will be and what will happen in the future.”

Kuba swallowed and kissed him gently on his mouth when Robertus raised his head to look him in the eyes, laying all the love he felt for the remarkable Roman soldier but couldn't express in spoken words into his tender gaze as he answered:

“You're welcome, Centurion Robertus Levantus. It was my greatest honor to do that for you.”


	5. Be My Welcomed Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robertus' friend Marcus Retus comes to Kuba's village to negotiate with the chief of the Nemeters about Robertus' freedom. Kuba decides to welcome him as his guest and let him stay with his second-in-command Erik as long as he is busied with taking care of his Roman Omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised chapter that will introduce my beloved Marcus Retus in this story. I hope you will it. <33

“Brrrr, Thunder, hush!” The lonely rider pulled at the reins of his stomping black horse, soothing it with calm words when four grimly looking men suddenly appeared on the small path.

Marcus Retus wasn't really surprised about the four Teutons, he had noticed them hiding behind the thick bushes several minutes ago, prepared to defend himself if the hostile warriors wouldn't respect the small white cloth he had tied to the bridle of his stallion as a sign that he came for negotiations and not for a fight.

The blond Roman centurion had been careful to not intrude on the territories of the other Teuton clans living in this thickly wooded and mountainous area, he had lived in south Germania long enough to know the region by heart, and he still wondered why his best friend and fellow centurion had taken some of their legionaries to ride into a battle against the biggest and most powerful Teuton tribe he simply couldn't win.

Robertus' stupid attempts to defeat the proud Nemeters had been a suicide mission right from the start, and Marcus' only hope was that he hadn't come too late to save at least some of their men. He didn't really think that his best friend was still alive, and the heart of the Beta clenched at the mere thought of never seeing the remarkable dark-haired centurion again.

“What are you doing in our territory, Roman?” The youngest of the four warriors seemed to be their leader, because he stepped in front of Thunder now, leaving only few inches between Marcus' vivid Arab and himself. The young Nemeter stood on the path with slightly spread legs and his right hand on the handle of his sword, but his posture was relaxed and self-confident as he looked up at the blond Roman.

Marcus Retus couldn't help but admire the young man's courage, because the Nemeter didn't flinch when the black stallion snorted in distress, trying to rise on his hind legs and attack the stranger with his front hooves.

“I would advise you to not come nearer, Nemeter. Thunder doesn't like strangers,” he said, but all he got in return was a shrug of the other man's shoulders.

“He will have to get used to me and my people, Roman. You obviously came here for a reason that will take a couple of days, and I would advise you to not try and stay here on your own but come with me, because the other tribes living close by won't show you the same politeness to hear you out like we will show you.” The young brunet with the regular and very handsome male features slowly reached out with his hand, offering his flat palm to Marcus' horse.

“You're a good boy, Thunder, aren't you?” he purred gently when Thunder curiously craned his neck to sniff at the Teuton's hand. “You're beautiful, my friend, your name really suits you,” the brunet Teuton praised Marcus' stallion, patting his shiny black neck when Thunder rubbed his nose against his arm with a pleased neigh.

Marcus felt torn between amusement about his proud mount being as charmed by the fearless behavior of the young Nemeter as he himself was and annoyance about his normally faithful friend being willing to jump ships that easily. “Traitor!” he snapped a little bit helplessly, pulling a brief chuckle from the other man.

“Your horse shows more wisdom than your friends did, Roman,” the younger one stated mockingly, “it would suit you to remember that you are alone and deep in our territory, so being polite and respectful would be helpful if you want to see your friend and your legionaries again, centurion. Telling me your name would be a good start for example.”

Marcus' throat was dry and too tight to speak all of a sudden, and he had to clear it and swallow three times before he could form coherent words again.

“Robertus is alive?” he croaked out, earning a disapproving and stern look and a shake of his head from the Nemeter with his question. “Yes, Robertus Levantus is alive – just like most of your men, Roman. It will depend on what you have to offer as an amends for their attempts to kill most of my people if you want it to stay that way. Tell me your name, and I will bring you to our chief.”

“You're not the chief of the Nemeters?” Marcus hadn't really thought that the young man was the first chief of the biggest tribe living here, but his tactical move showed the desired effect, making the younger man's still youthfully rounded cheeks blush in a wonderful pink.

“You know quite well that I am not the first chief, Roman. My people don't choose their chiefs because of their 'noble' origins or their second gender, making the mistake of letting hardly grown up boys become the superiors of far more experienced warriors just because they have presented as Alphas without having had to prove that they are worthy their post and title. Our chiefs have earned the respect and loyalty of their people because of their deeds and their behavior and because of their skills and experiences.”

“Hmm, I see. Your people choose their chiefs with wisdom and care then, Nemeter.” Marcus had to admit that he was curious to learn more about the fascinating young man meeting his gaze with pride and self-confidence, even more because his smell gave his second gender as an Omega away. The sense of smell of Betas was not as sensitive and good as the sense of smell of Alphas and Omegas normally was, but Marcus' senses were sharp and much more sensitive than the senses of other Betas in general, and the sweet smell emanating from the young Nemeter was hard to dismiss. Thunder seemed to like it, because his horse had stepped closer during his talk with the beautiful Teuton, his nostrils flaring greedily when he inhaled the Omega's tempting natural fragrance.

Marcus called his misbehaving mount back to order with a short pull at the reins. “I am Centurion Marcus Retus, Nemeter,” he finally introduced himself to the Teuton warrior, “and I came to negotiate with your tribe about the conditions that will grant my friend and my men to get their freedom back again.”

“You are much wiser than any other Roman I've ever met so far then, Marcus Retus. Dismount from your horse, and I will bring you to my chief Kuba. It is upon him to decide about such negotiations.”

Marcus did as he'd been told, jumping from Thunder's back with a fluent and elegant move. He took the reins and stepped beside the younger man, acknowledging his higher rank as being the one in charge for the time being with a short nod.

“Very well, Nemeter, lead the way, please.”

The beautiful Omega sideeyed him with a suspicious look before turning around to go back where he had come from. “You can call me by my name, Marcus Retus. My name is Erik, and I am Kuba's second-in-command,” he said with the rightful pride about his rank audible in his voice.

Marcus suppressed an amused smile and nodded again. “I am honored to make your acquaintance, Erik, I am sure that you've earned your position with your skills and your courage,” he gave back, climbing the way up to the village where Erik's tribe lived side by side with the young warrior, hoping that he would get the chance to learn more about this intriguing and fascinating Omega while he negotiated with his chief about Robertus Levantus' freedom.

 

***

 

The chief of the Nemeters was for sure the most impressive Alpha Marcus had ever met in his entire life. The blond Beta didn't really know what he had expected Kuba to be like, and he realized that he had made the mistake of thinking that the broadly built Teuton would be like the Roman Alphas Marcus knew, something that couldn't have been further from the truth.

The older man with the thick blond hair, the bulky figure and the clear blue eyes was not as tall as Marcus had expected him to be, but his powerful aura and his strong personality filled the large cave where his young second-in-command had brought Marcus after reaching the village on top of one of the green mountains. The Nemeters had found the perfect place for their settlement, the unclear area granted them the advantage of noticing possible enemies long before other Teutons or Romans would see the few buildings and shacks they had built in addition to the natural caves they used as surprisingly comfortable homes.

The attackers had to climb the steep path that could be defended by only few warriors, and the small creek winding itself along the edge of the large clearing provided the tribe with fresh water even during the warm and dry summer months. Marcus suspected that there were more water sources hidden somewhere in the caves, a for their people's survival essential necessity for each village, city or fortified camp.

Erik had sent one of the warriors who had patrolled outside the settlement together with him to inform their chief about Marcus' arrival and his request of negotiations after seeing to Thunder being comfortable on the small enclosed meadow near the cave where he obviously lived. Marcus hadn't expected Erik to be the owner of a beautiful horses himself, and he had understood Thunder's behavior towards the handsome Omega much better when he had seen Erik's beautiful fox-colored stallion Summerwind greeting his owner with a happy neigh the minute he had opened the gate of the wooden fence.

Summerwind had graciously allowed his new companion to nibble from the green grass beside him, apparently happy not to be alone any longer, and Marcus had followed Erik to his home and accepted the mug with fresh water the Nemeter had offered to him.

Neither of them had been in the mood to make polite conversation though, and only Kuba emerging in the entrance to Erik's cave had broken the thoughtful silence between them.

“I am pleased to see that at least one Roman shows some common sense and reason, Marcus Retus. I really wished that more of your people would behave that way, but this wish is probably in vain. I'm not sure whether I shall admire you for your courage to come here alone and ask for a proper talk between man and man with me instead of coming with another cohort to fight against my people, or if I should rather shake my head about your stupidity to come here all by yourself.”

Marcus regarded the Nemeter sitting opposite to him on the straw-covered floor of the cave with a small smile.

“You might be surprised, Kuba, chief of the Nemeters, but I know this region quite well, probably even better than some of your men or of the other clans living here. I knew that your second-in-command was watching me with three other guards long before they emerged from behind the bushes, and the daggers I throw never miss their goals, I can assure you that.”

Erik blushed at this revelation, scowling at Marcus and biting his lips, but Kuba only returned Marcus' smile with a short nod. “It is clear to see that you are a skilled and well-trained, experienced soldier, Marcus Retus. I won't make the mistake of underestimating you, don't worry. I assume that you want to see your friend Centurion Robertus Levantus again?”

There was the slightest hint of a strange undertone in Kuba's voice, and Marcus' attentive eyes had noticed the faint redness coloring the Alpha's eyes. Marcus couldn't be sure whether or not the heavy and very musky note he could almost taste on his tongue was Kuba's natural scent or if it was a sign that the Nemeter was about to go into another rut, because the Roman Alphas Marcus knew never smelled like the blond chief of the Celtic-Teuton tribe, even not when they were having a forceful rut. Their smell was only a cheap imitation of Kuba's strong and healthy Alpha-fragrance, the centuries of inbreeding to keep the bloodlines of aristocratic Romans clean weakening the descendants of the former so strong noble Roman families more and more.

There was also another scent underlaying Kuba's smell, the sweet note of an Omega in heat, and the blond Roman Beta could only hope that the Teuton chief wouldn't make unreasonable decisions when his Alpha instincts rose to the surface and think that dead Romans were the only Romans he wanted to deal with in his aroused state. Whoever the Omega was the impressive Nemeter had taken care of before following Erik's request to visit his home and talk to Marcus, it certainly hadn't been his handsome young second-in-command, and Marcus felt much more grateful and relieved about this fact than he should actually feel.

Such strong and remarkable Omegas like Erik were not interested in Betas, they wanted Alphas to help them through their heats and mate with them, and Marcus would better not forget that and focus on the negotiations he had actually come here for.

“Yes, I would like to see my friend Robertus Levantus, Kuba,” he finally answered the older man's question, and the Teuton chief pursed his lips, averting his eyes from Marcus' face for a split second before looking back at him.

“Your friend is alive and not severely injured, but I can't allow you to visit him before I know more about your real intentions, Marcus Retus. Centurion Levantus intruded on my territories to attack and kill my people without any warning or show some mercy, and my mood is not the best at the moment as you can probably imagine. I have to see to some other important things before I can focus on the redemption you want to offer to me to free your men, and I expect you to show the appropriate respect, humbleness and patience and to wait for my willingness of hearing any Roman out instead of just using my sword beforehand finally to come back to me. Did I make myself clear, Roman?”

Marcus kept his face impassive. “Very clear, Kuba, chief of the Nemeters. Do I have to consider myself as your prisoner?”

The Alpha exchanged a quick look with his second-in-command. “No, you are my welcomed guest, Marcus Retus. My second Erik will offer you our hospitality, and you are free to leave our village, but you have to understand that you are not allowed to wear your weapons as long as you are our guest, and you're also not permitted to walk around here in my settlement without Erik accompanying you. This order is for your own safety.”

Marcus nodded slowly. “I accept your conditions, Kuba, but I won't leave your settlement before I've seen my friend Robertus Levantus. I will wait patiently until you have found your good mood and your willingness to talk to any Roman again, no matter how long it will take.”

“As you wish, Centurion Marcus Retus. I hope that you will find your temporary home comfortable enough to enjoy your stay here among my people.”

This was a clear challenge, the proud Teuton obviously thought that all Romans normally slept in cozy beds with thick cushions, spending their days in their pools filled with warm and fragrant water. Marcus had slept on the hard ground under the stars more often than he could count, he had crawled his way through mud and dust, and sleeping on the straw-covered floor of a cave was hardly anything that would weaken Marcus' resolve to stay in Kuba's village and wait for him to come back to Erik's home and start their negotiations.

“I'm sure that everything will be to my liking, chief. Your second Erik has already proved his skills as a kind and honorable host when he has seen to my faithful companion that skillfully.” Marcus knew how to use irony without overstepping the line to sarcasm and impoliteness as good as Kuba apparently did.

“I'm glad to hear that I proved myself worthy enough to be your host for the next days, Roman,” Erik remarked dryly, “It is a pleasure to see to your beautiful stallion, he is really easy to deal with – probably due to the fact that he is an Arab and not a Roman...”

Marcus acknowledged their draw with a smile and a nod, and Kuba rose elegantly to his feet with an amused snort. “I'm pleased to see that the two of you will obviously get along very well. You have finally found an even match, Erik, and the same goes most likely for you, Marcus Retus. I don't think that your Roman underlings and superiors are such a pleasant company as my brave second Erik actually is. My people don't judge the value of a person by their second gender, but only by their skills and their demeanor.”

Marcus met Kuba's attentive gaze without blinking. “I don't judge people by their second gender either, Kuba.”

“Hmm, we will see. Enjoy your stay, Roman.” Kuba turned around to leave the cave, and Marcus waited until he had reached the thick curtain hanging before the exit that served as a rather effective door. “Your Omega is lucky to have won the heart of such an impressive Alpha, chief!” he called after him, and Kuba flinched slightly and stopped for the blink of an eye before pushing the curtain to the side to leave Marcus alone with Erik and his worries about his men and his friend, the proud Roman centurion Robertus Levantus.

 

***

 

Marcus had spent the rest of the day with making himself comfortable in Erik's cave, admiring the young warrior's ability to turn it into a true and rather cozy home without exaggerating his praise. The brunet Nemeter did his best not to show his joy about Marcus' honest words, and he began to open up to his Roman guest and tell him more about his daily life by the time the sun began to set and the shadows became longer. There were several small but well placed openings that provided the cave with daylight, something that Marcus didn't know from the long-houses other Teutons lived in.

He helped Erik to light up the oil lamp and the fire in the naturally grown hearth at one side of the cave, watching the younger man cook their evening meal. “It smells and tastes delicious, Erik, it's been a long time since I've last eaten such a good stew,” he said when the Nemeter handed him a wooden bowl. “I prefer simple meals, they are much better to digest than opulent and exotic dishes, which is crucial for a soldier who has to be prepared for a fight at any time, no matter what he's doing.”

Erik blushed at the compliment, dipping his spoon into his bowl. “Thank you, Marcus. Stews are easy to cook, and they are tasty and sate for a long time opposite to some other dishes. Is the food served in the Roman army really as bad as most people think that it is?” he asked curiously after chewing on his own bite. He wiped over his forehead and regarded his hand with a frown, but smiled at Marcus when his Roman guest looked at him with a questioning expression in his eyes.

“I'm fine, it's just hot sitting so close to the hearth.”

Marcus didn't really find the air in the cave that warm, but he didn't comment on Erik's red face, only shrugged his shoulders. “That depends on the cooks. The food in Mogontiacum is not that bad. Our cook's stew is not as good as yours is, but we don't get sick from what he cooks for us, and this is more than other camps can say about the meals they're getting to eat.”

“I see.” Erik wiped his face again, and Marcus regarded him with new concern. “Are you sure that you are feeling well, Erik? You look flushed.”

The Omega turned to the side, putting his bowl back onto the floor with a strangled groan. Marcus could see that he hadn't eaten much, and the uneasy feeling in his stomach became stronger. The blond Roman didn't think that Erik had poisoned the stew to get rid of his unexpected and most likely unwelcome guest, but the other reason why the young Nemeter had lost his appetite all of a sudden was almost as bad as him trying to poison Marcus would have been.

They had spent the entire day in close company, and Marcus inwardly slapped himself that he hadn't payed more attention to the subtle changes in the Omega's behavior and to his increasing scent. Marcus had let himself become distracted by his own worries and thoughts about Robertus' well-being and the unfamiliar surroundings, and he simply had assumed that Kuba wouldn't have let him stay with his second-in-command if he had known about Erik's heat being due any time next.

Not that either Kuba or Erik himself would have to fear that Marcus would try to take advantage of Erik's state as the Beta and controlled soldier he was, but Marcus didn't think that Kuba would appreciate it if his Roman guest witnessed Erik's heat that closely. The good thing about being one of the 'emotionless' and 'passionless' Betas how the Roman society called the majority of their citizens so scornfully was that Marcus normally kept a clear head and didn't have to fight against some all-consuming instincts when either an Omega in heat or an Alpha in rut was around.

But it was different with Erik somehow, because Marcus started to sweat himself with a strong and unexpected wave of desire and possessiveness for the beautiful Teuton washing over him. Marcus blinked against the dizziness that clouded his mind and sipped from the water Erik had offered to the stew again, hoping that the younger man wouldn't notice his confusion.

“You're going into heat, Erik, aren't you?”

Marcus' quiet words were more a statement than a real question, and Erik buried his face in his hands with another groan. “I don't know why this is happening to me, my next heat would have been due in about three or four weeks only.”

The handsome Omega was trembling with the first wave of his approaching heat now, wrapping his arms around his midsection to ease the painful cramps that were most likely starting to torture him.

“Your chief was in rut when he visited your cave. It was most likely him triggering your heat, then,” Marcus observed thoughtfully, fighting against another wave of desire and anger threatening to blur his vision. The mere thought of Erik reacting to the powerful Alpha was more than disturbing and annoying.

Erik bit his lip, his eyes flickering back and forth between the exit of the cave and the spot where Marcus was sitting leaned against the stony wall.

“You've noticed that Kuba is having a rut? Only few Betas are able to do that. He's the most self-controlled Alpha I know.”

Marcus shrugged. “It was hard not to notice, Erik. You're right that he was hiding it well, but there were some unmistakable signs. Like his red eyes, his heavy musk or the sweet smell of an Omega in heat all over him for example.”

Erik blushed, and Marcus got the impression that it angered the young Nemeter that Marcus had been able to smell the Omega upon his superior Kuba must have taken care of before coming to them.

“I've never reacted to Kuba this way, even not when he was fully in rut,” the Teuton Omega admitted, and the relief surging through Marcus at this confession was as dizzying as his annoyance only a few minutes ago had been.

“You must have been triggered by another Alpha, then?”

Erik shook his head. “No other Alpha of our tribe is having a rut at the moment, and if one of them was in rut, then it still wouldn't trigger my heat. I haven't found the one I want to mate with so far, and I am one of those Omegas who can't be triggered easily.”

Marcus was pleased to hear that, he had already wondered about the reason why such a beautiful and desirable, strong and proud Omega like Erik was didn't wear the mark of his Alpha mate.

“Hmm, that's strange. It's not likely that I was the one triggering your heat, Betas normally don't trigger heats or ruts.” Something that he really regretted in this moment, much to his dismay.

Erik shot him a strange look, and his blush deepened. “You're not like any other Roman or Beta I've ever met, Marcus,” he murmured, and the blond centurion wasn't sure whether the Nemeter had meant this as a compliment or as an insult. He decided to take it as a compliment.

“I hope so. So if I'm not the reason for your unexpected heat, then it must have been another Omega in heat who triggered yours. What about the Omega your chief is so concerned about? Have you come close enough to them for this to happen?”

“I'm not sure. I guarded... visited them before they went into heat fully...” Erik went silent, turning his head away again, and Marcus huffed an annoyed sigh.

“You can talk openly to me, Erik. I know that Robertus is an Omega, I've known it for a rather long time. I know his scent by heart, and even though he always managed to withdraw when he needed to discontinue his drugs for a few days, but I could smell his changed scent every time he came back afterwards. He doesn't know that I know about his true nature though, and Robertus having gone into heat after his captivity is the reason why Kuba told me that I can't see him at the moment. I must admit that I feel worried about my friend being alone with your chief during his heat, but Kuba seems to be a man of honor, and he also seems to really care about my friend although he tried to hide that when he talked to me. So please tell me whether or not Robertus is responsible for you going into heat earlier than expected, and if I can trust your chief to not hurt my friend and force himself upon Robertus against his will.”

The young Omega simply stared at him for several long seconds, and Marcus balled his fists in his lap to not shake the answer out of him.

Erik closed his eyes and opened them again, licking over his dry lips and slumping his shoulders.

“Yes, Marcus Retus. Centurion Robertus Levantus went into heat earlier today, and my chief decided to let him stay at his place until his heat is over and take care of your friend personally. But you don't have to fear that Kuba will force himself upon him, he would never take an unwilling Omega. Your friend is safe with him.”

The brunet Nemeter paused, licking his lips again, and his handsome features glowed deep red with despair and shame when he looked Marcus straight in his eyes.

“But I don't think that Robertus is the reason for my own heat, at least not the only one. I think that I'm going into heat because of you, even though I don't know how this can be possible. I've never reacted to any Alpha so far, and I know that you are a Beta – a proud Roman above all other things - who surely loathes clingy and whiny Omegas. But for some reason my body and my instincts react to you, and I can only ask you to forgive me for my impudence and promise you that I will stay away from you as best as I can and not come near you as long as I am in this state. I am truly sorry, Marcus Retus, I really didn't want this to happen.”

With these words, Erik struggled onto his feet with shaky legs, making a few unsteady steps in the direction of the exit, and all Marcus could do was to stare at his back like frozen in place with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock about this really unexpected turnout of the last events.


	6. A Very Special Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has gone into heat because of Marcus. How will Marcus react to this unexpected turnout?

Erik swallowed against the nausea threatening to overcome him, hoping that he would manage to leave the cave without making a complete fool out of himself.

The young Nemeter didn't know how it was possible that Marcus Retus had achieved with ease and after a few hours only what no Alpha of his own tribe or one of the other tribes living close by enough to meet them on a regular basis had ever been able to do – triggering the most forceful heat he had ever experienced since he had presented as an Omega five years ago.

There had been a lot of Alphas trying to court him and win his heart - or to at least pull some kind of physical reaction from him over the past years - but Erik had never felt attracted to any of them, no matter how much he had tried to show at least polite interest in coming closer to them. Erik had actually started to fear that something was seriously wrong with him, but Kuba had assured him that he didn't need to worry at all, and that he simply belonged to the few rare Alphas and Omegas who couldn't be triggered by anybody else than their true mate.

It was the same with Kuba himself, he had never reacted to any special Omega so far, at least not as far as Erik could remember it. Kuba had gone into rut only once or twice every year, and he had always been very careful with the Omega he had chosen to help him the few times he hadn't been able to deal with his instincts in another way, never asking an Omega who could want more from the impressive chief than only two or three nights of noncommittal pleasures. Kuba loathed the thought of coming close to someone he didn't love as much as Erik did, but he was the chief of their tribe and couldn't withdraw for an entire week because of his rut just like that, so he had to take a willing Omega to shorten his ruts when times and circumstances demanded from him that he would be back to normal as quickly as possible.

Erik had helped Kuba more than only once - not by sharing his bed but by fighting with him to take the edge off his rut when his superior and friend had actually been able to choose between having sex and fighting against an equal sparring partner, and Kuba had always done the same for him. It might have been a coincidence, but Erik's heat had often approached when Kuba had felt restless and been on edge because of one of his rare ruts, and their fights had helped both of them much better than having sex with someone they didn't love could ever have done.

Kuba and his best friend Malte were the only ones knowing that Erik had never slept with another person until this evening because the young Omega had always wanted to spare himself for his true mate, and he had preferred to suffer through his rare and not very forceful heats alone or use his training fights with Kuba and Malte as a valve for his feelings. Malte was a Beta like Marcus Retus, and Erik had really thought that he knew enough about Alphas, Betas and his own second gender as an Omega to not get surprised by anything anymore, but the proud and beautiful Roman centurion was not like any other Beta or even person he had ever met.

Marcus was proud and beautiful and impressive, a powerful and brave warrior like Kuba, and he radiated strength, self-confidence and dominance like only Teuton Alphas normally did. Erik had encountered several Roman Alphas since his childhood, but none of them had smelled as tempting to him as his uncommon guest did, whose natural fragrance was as strong and musky as the scent of most of the Teuton Alphas Erik knew was, and it was definitely much more intense and muskier than the smells of Betas usually were. Marcus was most likely not aware of the fact that his natural fragrance resembled the scent of a healthy and strong male Alpha, his unawareness of Erik's reaction to his closeness proving that he hadn't thought it possible that any Omega could react to him this way.

Erik was also pretty sure that the blond centurion hid a passionate and caring nature somewhere deep inside him, he wouldn't have come after his friend and his legionaries if he didn't. No other Roman would have done that for his friend and his men, even more if they thought that most of them were already dead like Marcus had obviously believed it, and his willingness to risk his own life for a dead friend was something Erik really had to admire him for. Roman Alphas or Betas didn't choose Omegas as their best friends, especially not when they were proud officers of the Roman army.

But Marcus Retus had done all of this. He had chosen Robertus to be his best friend even though he knew that the dark-haired centurion had committed a serious crime because he was an Omega living in the disguise of a Beta to serve in Rome's legions as a centurion; and Marcus had taken his horse to ride through hostile and unclear territories and search for his friend and their men all alone and regardless of his own safety.

He hadn't treated Erik and his companions like barbarians when Erik had stopped him, but looked at him with respect visible in his amber-green eyes, and he gave him the feeling that they were equals when they talked with each other, something that wasn't that natural for the young Nemeter because even the Alphas or Betas of his own people considered themselves superior of him now and then.

Erik had been fascinated by this fearless and strong Roman right at first sight, his attraction for the handsome Beta confusing and exciting him at the same time. The young Omega hadn't thought it possible that his true mate could be a Beta - let alone be a Roman soldier, the enemy - and he hadn't realized what his sudden discomfort and sweaty feeling and restlessness truly meant until it had been too late.

Marcus must be disgusted by the mere thought of a Teuton Omega wanting to jump him, and Erik made several unsteady steps towards the exit of his cave, his face deep red not only because of his heat but also because of his shame and embarrassment.

The iron grip around his wrist stopped him abruptly, and Erik stumbled and turned his head to look at the older man who had jumped to his feet, closing his fingers tightly around his forearm.

“Where are you going, Erik?” Marcus' eyes were narrowed and their expression displeased, and his voice was barely more than a low growl.

Erik blinked and instinctively stepped back. He knew such behavior only from Alphas wanting to stake their claim, but Marcus Retus was a Beta and not an Alpha, and he couldn't really want to help Erik through his heat, could he?

“Marcus please, you have to let me go before it will become worse!” he begged, pulling at his arm to free himself.

“Where do you want to go, Erik?” the blond centurion only repeated, his amber-green eyes glowing in a strange light.

“I need to see my friend, Malte, Marcus. He will help me before Meinulf and his allies will notice what's going on. Malte is the only one who can do that for me except for Kuba. We can't risk Meinulf learning about Kuba having a rut and me going into heat at the same time. He is the only one who is not absolutely loyal to Kuba and me, and you have to let me go if you want your men and your friend to be safe and stay healthy and alive!”

Erik didn't know why he told Marcus all of this, but his mind was clouded with desire for the remarkable Beta, and his entire body tingled with need and the first forceful wave of his heat. He really needed to put some distance between himself and his guest before he would do something he would surely regret afterwards.

“You've just told me that I triggered your heat, Erik, and in the next minute, you want to leave me to have sex with another man, not even given me the chance to react to your revelation in any way?! Plus, you don't want to sleep with someone you really love, but with just any random Alpha who obviously wasn't able to do the same and arouse your desire so far? What kind of man are you, Nemeter?” Marcus' handsome features were red with anger, and Erik blinked and stared at him with his jaw dropped open.

“Of course I do not want to have sex with Malte!” he growled back, feeling hurt that the Roman thought so little of him. “Malte is a Beta like you are and he's my best friend – he's like a brother to me! I want to fight with him, it will help me taking the edge off my heat instead of just jumping you – you're my guest after all! I normally fight with Kuba when I can't go through my heat alone, but Kuba isn't available at the moment as you know quite well, and Malte has done that for me often enough to know how to help me. How can you even dare thinking that I would sleep with another man - when you are actually the only one I really want and desire, Marcus Retus!”

Erik pulled at his arm in another attempt to free himself again, and this time, Marcus let go of him, his eyes wide in surprise.

The young Omega turned around and headed towards the exit, his throat tight with humiliation and hurt. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get away from the blond Roman before he would beg him on his knees to take him. He was Kuba's second, a proud and brave warrior himself, and he wouldn't beg anyone, even not the one who had captured his heart.

“Erik, please don't go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt and offend you, I was only so jealous. Erik, please stay, give me a second chance!”

 

***

 

Erik stopped as if he had run against a stone wall just before he reached the thick curtain, slowly turning his head back to look over at Marcus who was standing in the middle of his cave with his hands stretched out in an almost pleading gesture.

The young Omega could see several emotions flicker over Marcus' handsome features, astonishment, doubts, excitement, hope and desire, and he made a few cautious and hesitant footsteps back to the place where the blond Beta was waiting for him.

“Jealous?” he asked hoarsely, and Marcus nodded and sighed.

“Yes, jealous, Erik. You must understand that the Roman cultural environment I grew up in is completely different from yours. No Roman Alpha or Omega I know would ever think of having sex with a Beta, let alone become triggered by someone that inappropriate as I actually am as a Beta. As much as Roman Alphas consider Omegas incapable of occupying certain posts or filling high ranking positions, they would yet always choose an Omega to be their mates and have children with them over any Beta. Roman Omegas fill a much higher rank than Betas like me will ever do when it comes to marriages and reproduction, and they're feeling superior of Betas when it comes to that as much as Roman Alphas are doing. Robertus Levantus is surely the only exception from this rule, and this not only because he was forced to hide his own true nature for so long, but because he is not your common Roman Omega.  
Apart from that – I've never heard of Alphas or Omegas trying to ease the pain they are going through with a fight when they are in heat or a rut. I didn't even know that a fight could be a real substitute to having sex in such cases.  
Roman Alphas in rut don't care much about who they fuck and whether or not their prey is willing or not as long as it'll be an Omega not too old or ugly to look at, and the same goes for most of the Roman Omegas, they will always find an Alpha more than eager to help them out.”

The blond centurion went silent, looking expectantly at Erik, and the brunet Nemeter shrugged his shoulders with a pained smile and crossed the cave to accept Marcus' still stretched out hand. The Beta gently pulled him close, and Erik buried his face in the warm crook of his shoulder, relaxing gratefully when the older man's scent calmed him down and eased the cramps torturing him at least a little bit. He could smell Marcus' desire for him as oversensitive as all of his senses were because of his heat, but the Roman's embrace was clearly meant only to comfort him and not to force him into anything he might not be ready for, and Erik was deeply grateful for Marcus' behavior even though he literally felt like being on fire, his own arousal and desire becoming stronger with every minute that passed.

They stood like this for a moment, and the way Marcus' hands rubbed over his back in soothing circles as if he wanted to console a small tomcat made Erik want to purr loudly. He wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and pressed his aching body against the centurion's slim but strong frame, and he didn't protest when the blond Roman carefully lowered both of them down to sit on the ground with Erik in his lap, his hands never stopping their steady strokes.

“I am sorry that I accused you of wanting to have sex with your friend, Erik. It was my ignorance about these things and my jealousy that made me insult and hurt you, and I am really sorry for that, even more because it is none of my business who you want to sleep with anyway.”

Erik chuckled weakly, his warm breath forming goosebumps of desire on the strong arms holding him tight. Marcus and Robertus were the only Romans Erik knew who didn't seem to freeze in the rather cold climate of his homeland, both had been dressed with short tunics under their armor. Marcus had undressed his armor when he made himself comfortable in Erik's home, and the thin linen of his tunic couldn't really hide his reactions from the young Omega.

“It has become your business when you triggered my first heat in months, Marcus,” he murmured against the fragrant skin of Marcus' throat, not willing to draw back from his hiding place on Marcus' shoulder. “But I appreciate your apology.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Marcus' hand had wandered upwards in the meantime, stroking Erik's hair, and the proud Nemeter flinched slightly when he heard himself making purring sounds. Marcus obviously took his flinching for a sign of discomfort, because he stopped his caresses and looked worriedly at him.

“Is this alright with you, Erik? Me holding you this way, I mean? I don't have any experiences with how to comfort and help an Omega in heat. Robertus has always withdrawn when he needed to discontinue his drugs, and I didn't want to intrude on his privacy because I respected him far too much to make his life harder than it already is by telling him that I know about his secret. Other Roman Omegas would have felt offended if I had so much as only thought of coming closer to them during their heat, and the only way I could help them was to search for an Alpha being willing to take care of them. You must help me doing this right and talk to me about what you want and need me to do for you, Erik. I really don't want to mess this up, you mean far too much to me to risk anything, and I really don't want to hurt you or offend you again just because of my ignorance.”

Erik was touched by Marcus' open words, and he lifted his chin just enough to be able to meet Marcus' questioning gaze. “It feels good, Marcus, you didn't do anything wrong. But it will most likely not be enough when my heat becomes stronger, and I have to admit that I feel ashamed about my reaction to you,” he admitted embarrassedly.

“Not enough?” Marcus frowned slightly. “You mean that you want me to take care of you in a much more intimate way at some point?” he asked, and Erik bit his lips, his cheeks burning with his heat and his fear that Marcus could reject him. “You're probably loathing the thought of having sex with a needy and whiny Teuton Omega.”

Erik cast his eyes down, but Marcus' firm grip around his chin made him look up at him again.

“There is no need to be ashamed of your reaction to my caresses! On the contrary, I'm happy that you like me touching you that much, my proud Teuton! Plus, you're not a needy and whiny Omega, Erik, you're brave and beautiful and strong and wonderful. Don't you ever dare saying something like this again!” the blond centurion almost growled, his amber-green eyes dark with his arousal. “You're for sure the most desirable being I've ever met, and the thought of making love to you is not the least deterring or disgusting to me. The opposite is true! I long to make love to you more than I have ever longed for anything else in my life. But I don't want to force you into anything, and I must admit that I am not that experienced when it comes to intimacy, I have had only two encounters with another Beta so far. Intimacy and true feelings belong together for me, and it never felt right to me – not until today, that is. You're the first and the only one I really want to be together with, but I fear that I will do something wrong...”

Erik couldn't believe his luck, and he smiled widely at the man who had trapped his heart right at first sight. “It's the same for me, I've never had sex with anyone before, Marcus. I wanted to spare myself for my true mate, and I've always gone through my heats alone, fighting with Kuba or Malte when my heat was too strong to do that...” his voice trailed off, and he gazed up at Marcus from under his eyelashes.

The handsome Beta looked down at him, and the desire and pride shining in his dark eyes made Erik tremble with need and arousal. “You have never been together with anybody else, Erik?”

Erik shook his head. “Never, Marcus. I've never desired anyone the way I desire you, and intimacy and true feelings belong together for me as well.”

Marcus pulled him closer to press a gentle kiss onto his hair. “You honor me, Erik,” he whispered against his temple, and Erik could feel the Roman's strong desire for him poking against his thigh. Marcus didn't try to hide it from him any longer, but he also didn't start to undress him like the young Nemeter had hoped and feared he would do at the same time. He wanted to give himself to the fascinating Roman, he really did, but he felt unsure like probably every young man would feel before sleeping with another man for the first time. He might be an Omega, meant to give himself to his mate this way, but he was also a proud warrior who had learned to appear strong and self-controlled the entire time and regardless of what might happen to him as the youngest second-in-command his tribe had ever had, and submitting to another man and showing himself vulnerable was nothing that came naturally to him.

The blond centurion smiled at him, his fingertips drawing tender patterns over his flushed face. “I would never hurt you on purpose, Erik. You will be the one in charge of whatever will happen or not happen tonight, and we will do it your way and with your pace. It might be a good thing that I am only a Beta, because you don't have to fear that I will go into rut and try to take you against your will this way. I desire you more than anything, but I won't lose control because of some instincts overtaking me. The mere thought of hurting you makes me want to retch, so you don't have to fear that this will ever happen.”

Erik's answer was a passionate growl and a forceful pull at his head. “You're _not_ only a Beta, Marcus Retus, don't _you_ dare ever saying something like this again! You're perfect and the only one I want!” he snarled, claiming the Roman's mouth in a first passionate kiss.


	7. Let Us Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba and Robertus are talking after their first passionate encounter and sone hours of very needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me more than two weeks to write, and it is only some kind of filler chapter and probably trash. Writing has become very hard for me, I don't know when the next chapter of this or any other story will be up.

Kuba had carried his exhausted Omega to his bed after their fight and their first frantic coupling, and Robertus had let him do it without any protest, resting his head against the bare shoulder of his Alpha and nuzzling his neck to inhale his scent and let it calm him down.

The Teuton chief had covered both of them with the light furs that served him as a blanket, bundling the dark-haired Roman in his arms and kissing his temples. “Try to sleep for a bit, my beautiful Omega, the next wave of your heat will hit you soon enough. You need to rest.”

Robertus had been too exhausted and worn out to object and stay awake just to prove his defiance and stamina to the older fighter, and Kuba had stroked his black curls until he had felt the centurion relax and go limp against him.

The blond Alpha had to crane his neck to look at Robertus' face resting on his broad chest, but he didn't care about the slight ache in his back and his shoulders as he watched his Omega sleep in his arms, the heavy weight of Robertus' slim but strong body pressing him down onto the mattress not a burden but welcomed and cherished.

Kuba had waited for so long to find his true mate, knowing that it would be someone very special, even though he of course couldn't have known how special the Omega meant to be his mate would actually be.

A Roman Omega of all Omegas, a proud and brave centurion, something that shouldn't be possible at all.

Roman Omegas weren't allowed to become centurions, and the few Roman Omegas Kuba had met had never been as brave, proud, defiant and stubborn as Robertus was. They were used to the weak Roman Alphas they normally had to deal with, and Kuba had scared them and made them behave servilely and like frightened rabbits sitting before a sizzling snake.

But not his Omega. Robertus had fought against four of Kuba's men at the same time before they had been able to disarm him, and his beautiful deep blue eyes had spat hateful fire at Kuba, his sensitive mouth challenging him with words of disgust and helpless fury, and only the fear that his legionaries would have to pay for his unbroken pride and his defiance and stubbornness had finally silenced Robertus and made him admit his defeat.

Kuba had been fascinated by him right at first sight, regretting that Robertus was the enemy and a Beta who couldn't be his mate because of his tribe's laws and rules, and he had found himself musing about breaking the law the Nemeters had lived by for decades and centuries and try to conquer this beautiful man although he was supposed to take an Omega as his mate as the chief of his people.

The revelation that the man he had secretly desired so much right from first sight on was actually an Omega had made his heart sing and his hopes rise, and Kuba couldn't avert his eyes from the Roman in his arms, his gaze roaming over the handsome aristocratic features and the soft curve of his tanned bare shoulder peering out from under the furs.

The Nemeter didn't feel tired at all, which was surprising enough after their straining fight and what had happened afterwards, but Kuba's only concern was Robertus' well-being, and he wanted to be awake and ready when his Omega would need him again. His first heat after years of taking the drugs that had violated his true nature for far too long would last for days, and it would be much stronger than regular heats usually were, and the first two days were normally the strongest and most forceful days of an Omega's heat anyway.

His own rut triggered by the Roman's heat still pulsed unrestrained in his veins, but Kuba suppressed his urge to wake Robertus up and mount him just like that with effort. He would get what he needed, and the dark circles under Robertus' closed eyes were a clear and unmistakable sign that the younger man needed as much rest as he could get under the given circumstances.

The broadly-built Alpha reached out with his hand to stroke Robertus' stubbly cheek, his fingertips trailing softly over his strong jawline and his sensitive lips. It was only a feather-like touch, meant to reassure the dark-haired Roman in his slumber of exhaustion that his Alpha was there to take care of him whenever Robertus needed him.

The sleeping centurion let out a small sigh of pleasure and contentment, and Kuba smiled and tenderly cupped his face with his hand.

“I'm your Alpha, my proud and beautiful, strong warrior, and I won't go anywhere. I will take care of you whenever you'll need me to, and I will show you that there is no shame in being an Omega and accepting the help of your Alpha,” he whispered against Robertus' fragrant hair, and the younger man sighed again and snuggled closer to him, his left arm draped possessively over Kuba's bare chest.

“You are mine, and I am yours,” Kuba promised him hoarsely, closing his eyes for a moment to listen to Robertus' steady heartbeat and his quiet breathing. The impressive chief of the Nemeters pushed his worries about his tribe and their prisoners aside, knowing both – his people and the trapped Romans – in the best hands possible with Malte, Sven and Lars. They were Betas and wouldn't go into heat or rut but fulfill their duties with greatest care, and Erik would see to their unexpected guest and make sure that Meinulf and his two or three loyal accomplishes wouldn't be able to harm the blond Roman as long as Kuba couldn't protect Marcus Retus himself and offer him his hospitality because of Robertus' heat and his own rut.

Robertus needed him more than the others, and Kuba was not the Alpha to let his Omega down when he was sick and vulnerable – no matter which price he would have to pay for his choice afterwards.

 

***

 

Robertus woke up a few hours later when it was completely dark outside, and Kuba was pleased that the younger man didn't try to push him away instantly when he was fully awake, only looking at him thoughtfully.

“Do you feel better, Robertus?” he asked, returning the Roman's attentive gaze openly. Robertus listened inwardly for a moment, pulling a face when he became aware of the ache in his bones and his head. “I'm hurting all over, but I'm not as nauseous and dizzy as I have been, only a little bit, it's bearable now,” he finally stated, and Kuba nodded and grazed his temples with tender fingertips.

“That's understandable. You need to drink something and to eat at least a few bites, you will feel much better afterwards,” he said, chuckling when Robertus groaned displeased at the mentioned food. He tried to sit up just to find himself pinned down again by his angrily snarling Omega, who was obviously not willing to let him out of his arms even for a few minutes.

“Don't leave me,” the dark-haired centurion growled, sniffing at his throat where Kuba's pulse was beating steadily under the warm skin. “I won't leave you, my defiant Roman Omega,” the blond Alpha assured him gently, “I won't leave the cave, but I need to get up to fetch your dinner.”

“I don't think that I will be able to keep anything down,” Robertus objected with a reproachful glance and a slightly desperate undertone in his voice, and Kuba's heart ached for him when he saw the self-hatred and the shame in his beautiful blue eyes. “The stew your second has cooked was delicious, but my stomach didn't take it well.” It was clear to see that Robertus feared that he would disgrace himself by throwing up again, and the Teuton chief kissed his cheek to soothe him.

“I know that you're not able to digest something as heavy as stew as long as you're still suffering from the aftermath of your first heatwave, Robertus. I have some light cheese, bread and berries, these things should agree with you much better at the moment. The most important thing is that you will drink something anyway. It will ease your headache and help against the dizziness and the nausea.”

The Roman hesitated but then moved to the side with a heartfelt sigh to let Kuba get up from the bed, his eyes following his Alpha when the older one walked over to shelf were he kept the cheese and the berries in two earthen pots. Kuba could feel his intense gaze on his naked figure, and his body answered to the hungry stare with a forceful wave of desire Kuba was hardly able to suppress. He balled his hands for a second and inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself down, glad that his instincts to comfort his hurting and sick Omega were stronger than his urge to take him without consideration of what Robertus really needed at the moment.

Kuba took a large earthen mug and filled it with fresh water before coming back to the bed to offer it to the dark-haired Omega. Robertus took it but didn't drink, only regarded Kuba with a frown. “I don't know why so many Omegas seem to be so eager to go into heat. I've heard some of them talking during an orgy our superior celebrated his son's birth with. There were three young Omegas who chatted excitedly about how much they were looking forward to their next heat, hoping that the legatus would take them in his bed and fuck them the entire night. My own experiences with going into heat have always been only painful and terrible, and I really can't understand why anyone should look forward to turn into a disgusting mess of body fluids and whines, ruled by their lowest instincts and desires for days. Even now after having slept with you, all I feel is pain and exhaustion, and I'm far from being ecstatic about being hit by another heatwave any time soon.”

Kuba enclosed Robertus' fist with his own warm hand to lift the mug to his bitten lips, gently forcing him to sip from the water.

“I know that your heats have only been terrifying experiences for you so far, my beautiful warrior, and I am truly sorry about that. But I can assure you that going into heat when your Alpha is there to take care of you is entirely different from what you had to go through until today. I know that you hate me for not having provided you with the drugs that would have suppressed your heat, but I did it in your best interest, believe me.  
You are not a Beta, Robertus, and you couldn't have lived the way you did for years any longer, suppressing your true nature for much longer without causing serious damage to your health and strength. I believe you when you say that all you ever wanted was to become a centurion and serve Rome as one of her faithful sons and strong warriors, but you couldn't have done that anymore with the drugs you've taken for far too long. Your body needs to go into heat on a regular basis to stay healthy and strong, and these days are normally a source of pleasure and strength for every Omega.”

“But why does it hurt so much? Why am I always feeling so sick?” Robertus sounded desperate, and Kuba made himself comfortable beside him and pulled his Omega in his lap, leaning against the wall behind him. Robertus sighed and snuggled close to him without even noticing it, his back resting against Kuba's broad chest. The Teuton Alpha took one of the red and juicy raspberries to offer it to the younger warrior, and Robertus took it after a moment of hesitation and chewed it slowly.

“That's because you never had an Alpha taking care of your during your heats, and I don't mean only sex with that, my defiant and proud Omega. Every strong and kind Alpha will take care of an Omega in heat, they will make sure that the Omega will get enough sleep, water and food, and they will offer comfort and help their Omega in the way the Omega needs it the most without thinking of themselves. I know that you're hurting all over, but this comes more from you having been forced to stand upright chained to a wall for several days after fighting against me and my men as fiercely as you did, fighting against me again a couple of hours ago - and from the force of your first real heat in years of course.  
It will become better when you have drunk and eaten, I promise you, Robertus. Your next wave will be much more pleasurable than it will be painful, and all I ask from you is to stop fighting against me and your true nature and to let me take care of you as your Alpha and show you how wonderful being in heat can actually be for an Omega.”

Robertus turned his head to look at Kuba, and the blond Alpha offered him another sweet raspberry and a slice of cheese. They were still naked, and his erection poked against Robertus' wet thighs, but Kuba's only concern at the moment was that his Omega would accept the food and drink more water. The younger man eyed the cheese and the red berry with a mistrustful expression, unconsciously licking his lips when his stomach grumbled rather loudly. Kuba suppressed a shiver of arousal at the sight, trying to ignore the pain in his groin.

“I am still angry with you that you didn't give me the chance to decide myself whether or not I wanted to go into heat, Alpha, yet I am willing to trust your promise that it can actually be a pleasant experience – at least for the time being. But I'm still not sure about the food, I still feel slightly sick, and I don't want to throw up again,” Robertus drawled musingly at last, and Kuba felt as if a heavy burden had just been taken from his shoulders.

“I could feed you, my defiant Omega, I'm sure that your stomach won't throw up what you have accepted from my hand,” he suggested, and the dark-haired Roman stared at him with an astonished look. “Feed me? Hmm, why not. But only if I'm allowed to feed you as well,” he murmured uncertainly, trying to hide how fascinated and excited he felt at the prospect of being fed and feed his Alpha while sitting naked in his lap. The slick that had started to drip out of him by Kuba's suggestion was a clear sign that his body approved of being fed, and the Alpha lifted his hand to Robertus' mouth.

“Of course you are allowed to feed me, Robertus. You are my Omega, and you are the one in charge of what will happen between us, you only. I will gladly obey your every order except for letting you out of my care or talking about the terms of your freedom as long as you are in heat.”

Robertus had just wanted to take the cheese from Kuba's hand with his lips, stopping in the middle of his motion now. “My freedom? You're willing to negotiate my freedom?” He sounded disbelieving and mistrustful, and Kuba sighed and pulled his stiff body closer.

“Of course, Robertus. There are only two ways how your stay here in my village can be dealt with in the long run: either killing all of you – which I would have had to do right after the battle if I had wanted to see you dead, or setting you free again – with some conditions of course. That's also the reason why your friend Marcus Retus came here in the first place, wasn't it?”

The young centurion relaxed, looking at Kuba with slightly narrowed eyes. “I thought that you would keep me as your hostage to make sure that other Romans wouldn't try to attack you again. You made clear that you consider me your Omega, so I didn't think that you would ever set me free again.”

Kuba's smile was wistful and regretful at the same time. “Keeping you as my hostage would mean to destroy you, Robertus, and I could never do that to you. Besides, there would be more Romans intruding in our territories if I kept you and your men as hostages, and this would mean more battles and my people having to suffer badly. But there will be some conditions you'll have to accept to get your freedom back.  
Plus, if you or any other Roman should ever try to attack me and my people again, then I will kill you with my own two hands. I am the chief of my tribe, and protecting my people from becoming Roman slaves and prisoners will always come first, no matter how I feel about you, Robertus. So yes, I will talk about the terms of your freedom with your friend Marcus, but our negotiations will have to wait until your heat is over again. Be sure that I will punish your legionaries for your betrayal if you so much as only think of trying to escape as long as you're in heat, my defiant Roman Omega.”

Kuba's serious tone left no doubts that he would do what he had just said, the proud Teuton warrior rising to the surface, and the dark-haired Roman nodded tersely after two or three seconds to confirm that he had heard and understood him.

Robertus leaned back in his arms after one more second, finally taking the offered food from his hand with his lips. He held the Alpha's gaze while he chewed and swallowed, taking the bread to feed his Alpha in return. Kuba took it with his teeth, looking at his Omega while he chewed and swallowed his bite.

“I'm a warrior myself, and I understand and respect your point of view, Kuba, chief of the Nemeters. I would make the same decision if I was in your place, and you have my word that I won't try to escape as long as I am in heat, not only because I don't want my men having to suffer the consequences of my doing, but also because I trust you to keep your word and not delay our negotiations when my heat is over to keep me as your prisoner for longer than necessary, my Alpha. I can't speak for my superior though, if he decides to send me back here to attack you again, I will obey his order and do that, even if it means that I have to fight against you and maybe even kill you,” Robertus said huskily, and Kuba pulled him close and kissed him, deeply and passionately.

“I thought that you would say that, Centurion Robertus Levantus, and I trust your promise not to make an escape attempt as long as you're in heat as much as I understand your decision that you will obey your superior's orders even if it means that we will have to fight and maybe kill each other. As your caring Alpha, I am sorry that I caused you so much discomfort and pain by chaining you to a wall for so long, but you were the one attacking me and my people, and as their chief, I had no other choice.”

Robertus honored him with a brief and slightly pained but honest smile. “I know, Kuba. I would have done the same, and I don't bear a grudge against you because you chained me. I attacked you with my legionaries, trying to kill you, and you could have killed or tortured me, but you didn't, only made sure that I wouldn't be able to cause your people more harm than I already had.” He offered the mug to the blond Teuton, watching him drink from the cool water. “But I expect you to make up for it and ease the pain in my bones, Alpha!”

Kuba chuckled. “It will be my pleasure to make up thoroughly with you for having chained you, Roman. We have a deal then. Will you now accept my help and surrender willingly to me, my proud Omega? Will you let me help you and take care of you like it was meant from the beginning between Alphas and their Omegas? Let me be your Alpha, my beautiful Robertus, and let me show you how wonderful and pleasurable your heat can be for both of us,” Kuba whispered against his lips, and the Roman Omega sighed and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his Alpha's neck.

“Yes, I will, Kuba. Be my strong and caring Alpha and show me what it means to be an Omega - so I will have something to remember when we're apart again.”

Kuba's hot and ardent lips silenced any other word Robertus might have wanted to utter, and for a rather long time the only sounds audible were soft sighs and moans while the Teuton Alpha and the Roman Omega sealed their promises with a deep and passionate kiss.


	8. Be Mine Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marcus have solved their misunderstandings and are about to enjoy their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update my ancient Rome/Germania fics before starting something new, and Marcus and Erik have waited long enough for me to write their first time. :-)  
> I hope that this chapter was worth the rather long wait, Kuba and Robertus are pouting, but I had promised Marcus and Erik the next chapter of this story. Please show your love for them with comments and kudos, they are a writer's biggest motivation to continue writing. <33

Erik's lips upon his own felt hot and so perfect, his ardent kiss making Marcus' mind spin with desire.

The blond Beta had never felt such an overwhelming urge to touch and kiss another man or woman before, he hadn't even been completely sure which gender he actually preferred. As the oldest son of a noble and powerful Roman family and the Beta he was, he had tried to show interest in the young women he had met on several occasions, official dinners and celebrations he had been invited to, but none of them had aroused more than the vague feeling of politeness and protectiveness in him.

Marcus would always want to protect those who couldn't defend themselves, whether they were male or female, young or old, but this sense of responsibility didn't come from desire or love, but from his education and the features of his personality.

The remarkable centurion had shared some hand jobs with another Beta when he had been a young optio, and he had slept with his friend and optio Marius one time after a bloody battle shortly after his promotion to the rank of a centurion. It had been more about both of them being desperate to reassure each other that they had still been alive and unharmed than about real desire, and it had never happened again, their friendship too precious to both of them for wanting to risk it with sex without real feelings.

It had yet been a pleasurable experience for both of them, and it had also helped Marcus to come to terms with his preferences, making him realize that he longed for another man as his true mate rather than being together with a woman – even though this meant that he couldn't have children of his own.

Marcus had never thought or even dared to hope that his true mate could be both, male and an Omega though, and he feared that this was just a wonderful dream and not really happening until he felt Erik's cheeky tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, the beautiful Teuton warrior not losing his natural dominance just because he had gone into heat and craved for Marcus' touch.

The older one actually didn't mind Erik's demanding behavior only the slightest, quite the opposite, it aroused him pretty much. One of the things Marcus had always appreciated about his friend Robertus was his strong will, his self-confidence, braveness and defiance, and he was very pleased that his beautiful Teuton showed the same characteristics, which were virtues each warrior should have, whether they were Romans or Teutons.

The young Nemeter with the light-brown hair smelled so tempting, the sweetness of his natural fragrance increasing with every minute that passed, and he felt wonderful in Marcus' arms as he pressed and rubbed himself against his Beta's slim but strong frame. Marcus opened his lips to let Erik's tongue slip inside the soft cavern, welcoming him in his mouth and greeting the tender conqueror with his own tongue, inviting it to a playful fight for dominance. Erik was all too happy to pick up the challenge, licking his way around in Marcus' mouth as if he had every right to do that – which he of course had, at least in Marcus' biased opinion.

The beautiful Omega was making those purring noises again that made Marcus want to take him right there and then, but he held himself back and only kneaded Erik's backside in the desperate search for friction. It was clear that Erik was inexperienced when it came to intimate pleasures even though he didn't act shy or hesitant, but his kiss had this sweetness of innocence only first kisses had, and Marcus would rather die than hurt the wonderful being purring for him so beautifully.

The blond Roman drank in every sound Erik was making, dwelling in his unique taste and scent as he deepened their kiss with a growl, the hot wave of possessiveness surging through him sending shivers along his spine.

Marcus had always been glad about his level-headed nature, and he was surprised about himself because he had never thought himself capable of being that possessive and protective about anybody. He cared deeply about Robertus as his best friend, and he would have thrown himself before him as a living shield in a battle, but he had never ever in his entire life wanted and needed anything as desperately as he needed Erik now, fearing that he would lose his mind if he couldn't have him any time soon.

This must be the way how an Alpha felt towards their mate, how they felt when they went into rut, their instincts and needs blotting out all reason, their only striving to bury themselves deep into their Omega until there wouldn't be any doubts left about whom the Omega belonged to.

Betas actually shouldn't be capable of having such feelings, but Marcus stopped thinking about that when Erik pulled him to the other end of the cave – to the place where his bed was – never breaking their deep kiss as he did so.

“Need you, Marcus, need to feel you close to me,” the handsome Omega whispered urgently, and Marcus let out another throaty growl and pressed him against his aching body.

“I need you too, my beautiful Teuton, need to take you!” he ground out, hoping that his words wouldn't deter the younger man away. They just seemed to spur the shivering Omega on though, because Erik pulled and clawed at Marcus' clothes, driven by the overwhelming urge to feel the Beta who had triggered his heat naked and bereft of the offending garment that kept him from touching him without any barrier.

Marcus was more than happy to lose his tunic and his loincloth, and he fumbled blindly for the fastenings of Erik's leather breeches. They were damp where they clung to Erik's slim thighs, the red-brown leather stained dark from his slick. A loud growl escaped Marcus' throat when the sweet smell of Erik's desire for him penetrated his nostrils, and he suppressed a silent curses when the breeches didn't come off as easily as he wanted them to do.

Liberating the beautiful Omega from his tunic and his shirt luckily went much smoother and quicker, and both men moaned with the sensation when Marcus touched Erik's hot flesh for the first time, tracing the elegant curves of his collarbone and trailing down to his chiseled breast muscles and his already hard nipples. Erik's chest was almost hairless, and Marcus spread his fingers and let his palm glide over the soft hills of the delicate landscape of the Omega's torso, enjoying the contrast between steeled muscles and the warm skin that was silken and smooth like velvet to his touch. He teased the two tiny pink knobs with tender pinches and dragged his nails over Erik's flanks and worked-out abs, dwelling in the soft moans he got in return as a reward for his ardent ministration.

They were still standing before Erik's bed, and Marcus wasn't in a hurry to change that any time soon, his hands wandering around Erik's sides to explore the unknown and so tempting territory of his back with the same rapturous devotion as he had explored his front. The younger one let him do it, only his harsh breathing giving his desire and painful need away.

“You're so beautiful, so desirable, Erik the Nemeter. You're the most desirable being in the entire world. I've never met anybody like you, being such a skilled and brave warrior in this young age and yet so kindhearted and caring,” Marcus whispered against his cheeks, lavishing attention on his face with his lips.

“You haven't seen me fighting, Marcus Retus. You can't know my fighting skills, and we've met only today, so you can't be sure about me being kindhearted or caring either,” Erik murmured hoarsely, his eyes closed and his face suffused with the pleasure Marcus' tender caresses aroused in him.

“I recognize a brave and skilled warrior when I see one, Erik, don't you doubt that. You weren't Kuba's second if you weren't his best fighter. I had enough time to watch you today, and I saw your reflexes and your reactions.” Marcus took one step back to look at the young Teuton and admire his stunning male beauty.

Erik blushed under his intense gaze, but he didn't try to hide his nudity from Marcus' adoring eyes, his desire for the remarkable Beta standing proudly in the air. “You knew that I was watching you long before you had reached our hiding place,” Erik objected, and Marcus stroked his flushed face with tender fingertips.

“Only because I'm an equal match to you when it comes to being an experienced warrior, Erik. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't - but would have died a long time ago. Be sure that only few Romans would have seen you. Robertus and two or three of my friends, but nobody else, even not my commander,” Marcus said, his voice almost grim when he spoke about his superior.

“I see.” Erik relaxed a little bit, grateful for Marcus' willingness to acknowledge him as a tough and honorable soldier. “But you can't know much about my attitude at this point.”

“Yes, I can, Erik. You approving of your chief taking care of Robertus while he is in heat tells me all I need to know about your kindhearted nature. Robertus attacked your tribe and tried to kill your people, not because he wanted to do but because he is a Roman officer who will never not obey his superior's orders, but still. Yet you didn't object against your chief taking Robertus to his own home to help him through his heat instead of letting him suffer and perhaps even die. I am surely not mistaken if I guess that you realized that Robertus had taken suppressants and lived in the disguise of a Beta for years soon after you had captured him. You as an Omega must know best how dangerous and painful it is to go into heat after such a long time and such high doses like Robertus had to take to hide his true nature from us, and letting your enemy suffer like this would be what most Romans I know would do in this case to take revenge for the attack. But you didn't. You'd rather let your chief help Robertus through his heat, supporting his decision, and this shows your caring nature much better than anything else could have done.”

“Yes, I do know what Robertus is going through. Not from my own experiences, because I've been lucky enough to go into heat only every six months until we've met today, and my heats have never been as strong as Robertus' heat must be either. But I could never stand see another Omega suffer like this, and I think I have at least an idea of how painful a forceful heat can be for the first time in my life now.” Erik met Marcus' gaze with red eyes that gave his own pain away, and the blond Beta pulled him close again and kissed him deeply and passionately.

“Let me take care of you, my beautiful Erik. Let me ease your pain and quench the fire of your own heat. I can't promise not to be clumsy and do something wrong due to my lack of experience, but I would never hurt you intentionally, and I will do my very best to pleasure and satisfy you.”

“I know that you won't hurt me, Marcus, and I know for sure that you won't be clumsy. Let us explore the wonders of making love together,” Erik said with a smile when they had to part again after another ardent kiss.

“I desire you, and you making love to me is all I need to be happy, don't you ever doubt that.”The brunet Omega's smile was breathtaking, and Marcus let himself be pulled to the bed with a chuckle, his mind freed from his worries and his heart singing with joy and anticipation.

 

***

 

Marcus' weight felt perfect upon his aching body, and Erik couldn't hold back his ardent mewls and moans when the blond Beta kissed and stroked his way down on his with desire and need burning flesh, worshiping him until there was not one single spot left that wasn't touched, kissed and caressed.

Erik's heats had never been as strong as this one was, the first heat triggered by another person, by the one being who was meant to be his mate. The young Teuton didn't know whether or not there would be the chance for them to be together and become true mates, but he pushed these thoughts back into the farthest corner of his clouded mind, the fire in his veins blazing uncontrolled and demanding to be quenched.

“You're perfect, Erik, so perfect. You're beautiful and amazing and you smell so good and tempting. You're so ready for me, so wet and delicious, I want to taste you and show you how much I desire you and how much I long for you!” Marcus whispered against his hot skin as he reached his navel, dipping his tongue into the sweet hole.

“Want you, my Beta, please take me!” Erik groaned, writhing on the mattress and shivering heavily. More slick dripped out of his quivering hole, and Marcus' surprisingly strong and musky scent pulled another mewl from him.

“I will take you, my beautiful Erik, I will fill you and make you moan for me,” Marcus promised him, his voice raw and husky with lust. He traveled down until he reached Erik's thighs, and the young Omega felt ashamed of the evidence of his true nature for a split second, fearing that the fascinating Roman would be disgusted by his obvious neediness, but Marcus' ardent snarl assured him that him being all wet and slick for him was appreciated and loved and nothing he needed to be embarrassed about.

Marcus startled a surprised cry from him when he started to lick over the insides of his long legs, eagerly catching every drop of his wetness and making his way up to Erik's most private parts, the part of his body where no other being had ever touched him beforehand.

The Roman's tongue was tender and demanding at the same time, gentle and curious as it probed and licked around until it reached Erik's rosebud, teasing his entrance with small licks. The brunet Omega was already rather loose, meant to surrender to his mate and take him in, and Marcus met no resistance when he slipped into his silken wet heat, stroking his sensitive walls with the tip of his tongue until all Erik wanted to do was scream with desire.

“Marcus, please I need you!” he cried out, and Marcus soothed him and stroked his thighs with his calloused fingers. “I know, love, you will have me soon. Just let me do this right, I couldn't stand it if I hurt you. I want your first time to be perfect and only pleasurable for you. I have never done this before, and I don't even know if you like what I'm doing with my tongue, but you smell and taste so delicious, and I just can't resist you, my glorious Omega.”

“I like it very much,” Erik gasped out, his face heating up with both, desire and embarrassment. He felt shameless and desirable at the same time, and Marcus' tongue felt amazing and too wonderful to stop the Beta from what he was doing to him even though he really craved to have something inside his burning channel that was of a bigger size than a tongue.

“That's a good thing, because I like doing that very much too,” Marcus whispered, his warm breath tickling Erik's already oversensitive hole. The blond Beta let his tongue slide back into him, but this time he also pushed one of his fingers inside Erik's body, and the aroused Omega cried out and arched his back from the bed. His walls cramped around the curious digit and the agile tongue, trying to swallow both deeper, and Erik could smell himself, the sweetness of his heat perfuming the air of the cave and intermingling with Marcus' musky fragrance to an tantalizing mixture that made Erik's head spin with lust and desire.

“I want you, it feels so good!” he croaked out, every cell of his body on being on fire, a fire that would consume him if Marcus didn't calm the storm raging inside him before it would burn him alive.

The Roman centurion seemed to enjoy what he was doing if the purring and growling noises were any indication to go by with, and he had found a steady rhythm that aroused Erik incredibly, moving his finger and his tongue in and out of him until stars exploded before Erik's eyes. He had added a second and then a third finger without Erik really noticing it, trapped in his arousal and the overwhelming fact that he was sharing such intimacy with another man for the first time, but it felt wonderful and Erik eagerly moved his hips in time to Marcus' steady rhythm.

The young Omega couldn't avert his gaze from the blond shock of hair moving up and down between his spread legs, and Erik could see the evidence of his heat glistening on his thighs and in the soft strands of his pubic hair. The sight was so arousing and beautiful, and Erik moaned with unrestrained passion, trembling with his approaching climax. Marcus must have sensed him tensing up because he slowly pulled out of him, leaving the Teuton warrior open and craving for Marcus' touch.

The blond Beta smiled at him as he covered his trembling body and kissed him, letting Erik taste himself on his tongue. “You're gorgeous, my beautiful Erik, you're everything I've ever dreamed of and even more.” Marcus' words were so honest and so tender, full of admiration and longing, and Erik pulled him close and wrapped his arms and legs around the older one.

“I need you, I need to be yours, my wonderful Beta! I'm not whole without you. You're everything I need, I will never want anybody else the way I want you.”

Marcus cupped his face with his hands and kissed him again, imitating the act of lovemaking with his tongue as he thrust deep into Erik's mouth. Erik moaned ardently and raised his hips in an unmistakable way, his need to be filled and taken too strong to bear it any longer. Marcus was of an impressive size in his arousal, not as big as an Alpha would be, but big enough to stretch him almost to his limits and pull more moans from him when he slowly glided into his tight and wet heat, kissing Erik all the while.

“Marcus!” Erik's ardent cry echoed in his cave, and his fingers scratched over the centurion's shoulder-blades when the Beta breached his still rather tight virgin ring muscle and Marcus stopped instantly, dabbing kisses onto his face to soothe him. “Did I hurt you, love?” he gazed down at Erik worriedly, his beautiful amber-green eyes glowing in an astonishing red-golden color. Erik could hardly believe it and he blinked, but the red shimmer in Marcus' eyes was real and not only born out of his imagination. His scent had become stronger as well, heavy like the scent of an Alpha except for Erik's chief perhaps, whose natural fragrance was the strongest Alpha scent Erik had ever smelled.

“No, you didn't hurt me. Please don't stop, it feels so good to have you inside me, Marcus,” Erik whispered urgently, and the blond Roman rewarded him with a heated kiss and began to move again, pushing deeper and deeper until he was sheathed to the hilt in Erik's trembling body.

“I need a moment,” Marcus confessed, breathing harshly and throbbing against Erik's clenching walls, and the young Omega pulled him close and stroked his back, murmuring ardent nonsense into Marcus' ear. They stayed like this for a moment as Marcus struggled to keep his self-control and not come right on the spot, and Erik was touched that their lovemaking obviously meant as much to the amazing Roman Beta as it meant to him.

Being so close to the proud and skilled centurion felt better than anything else Erik had ever experienced before this night, and it was as if they had truly become one single being, their hearts and souls united like their bodies were.

Marcus finally raised his head from where he had buried his face on Erik's fragrant shoulder, and Erik felt regret that the beautiful and so fascinating Roman hadn't tried to mark and claim him, but he knew that it was too early for this. As much as he desired Marcus and was probably even about to fall in love with him, but he wasn't ready for becoming his mate right in their first night together, and he was grateful that the older man didn't make any attempt to turn their passionate encounter into something that couldn't be undone anymore afterwards.

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, the red in Marcus' eyes clear to see now even in the rather dark cave, and Erik pulled Marcus' head down to kiss him, thrusting his hips upwards.

“Take me, Beta, make me yours and fill me with your hard cock until I scream!” he growled, not ashamed of his need to be taken and surrender to the proud warrior Marcus Retus was. Erik had never been ashamed of his true nature, and Kuba had taught him to be proud of who he actually was from the day on Erik had presented as an Omega.

_'You're right and perfect the way you are, Erik. You are very young but I can already see the great warrior you will be one day showing in your eyes, and you being an Omega will never change that. Be proud of yourself and don't fear to take what you need. We Alphas are nothing without a strong Omega by our side, and you will be a magnificent Omega when you're fully grown-up, I know that for sure. Your freely given surrender to your mate will never make you weak but make you stronger, and I want you to hold your head up high and never be afraid or ashamed of your needs. The one you will find worthy enough to choose them as your mate will be a very lucky one.'_

Erik still remembered Kuba's words as if it had been only yesterday that he had said them, and he had done what his chief and friend had advised him to do and held his head up high with pride, hoping that he would find his mate one day and share his first time with them. The young Omega had of course not expected this special one to be a Beta, but he accepted the choice his body and his soul had made for him without questioning it.

Marcus was for sure the most impressive and astonishing man he had ever met except for Kuba, and the blond Roman with the handsome features, the beautiful male body and the gentle heart filled the emptiness inside him like nobody else could ever have done, reaching right into his soul and chasing the last doubts away Erik had had before this day.

“Marcus, please, I need you to move, I need you to quench the fire burning inside me!” he whispered, and the centurion kissed him and began to move, pushing into him again and again, his thrusts tender and careful and yet passionate and powerful.

“I desire you so much, Erik. You feel so perfect around me, so wet and hot and ready for me, nothing has ever felt so good, my beautiful Omega.”

“You feel perfect inside me, my proud Beta, so hard and yet so soft, I need you deeper, Marcus, please!”

Marcus growled and moved faster until he was pistoning in and out of Erik in a hard and fast pace, and Erik met his thrusts with passion and the fire of his heat, his slick easing the friction and the feeling of being stretched like this for the first time to a level where it was only pleasurable and not painful, Erik's desire and arousal spiraling to new levels with every new thrust of Marcus' narrow hips. The blond Roman brushed over a small spot inside his passage with each thrust that responded to the stimulation with hot jolts of pure lust, and the brunet Omega feared that he would just explode within the next seconds if he didn't find release from the sweet torture.

Erik groaned and gasped, purred and mewled, and Marcus' answering moans and snarls were the sweetest music the young Nemeter had ever listened to. His own hard cock rubbed against Marcus' sweaty abs with every move, adding to the sensations coursing through his body, and when the Roman snaked his hand between their bodies to stroke his erection in time to this thrusts, Erik cried out and dug his heels into Marcus' backside, the tension in his groin becoming too much to bear. His orgasm boiled deep inside his belly, spreading out from there like a living being with long tentacles, curling around the end of his spine and shooting through his body until Erik could feel it tingling even in his fingertips, his toes and in his skull.

The young Omega arched his back and let out a single hoarse shout of ecstasy when the tentacles whipped through his burning veins and his pleasure erupted from him in a mind-blowing and blinding explosion, shooting out of him in fast and hot jets and convulsing around Marcus' hard manhood buried deep inside him.

“Marcus!!!” Erik shook through his climax with heavy shudders wrecking his body, and he was vaguely aware of the Beta following him over the edge and filling him with his seed, the hot spurts of his release against his most sensitive spot boosting his own ecstasy even more.

Erik dropped down onto the mattress, gasping for air and shivering in the cool breeze blowing softly through the cave when it was finally over after a little eternity, and he snuggled against Marcus' warm body protecting him from the cold with a small sigh, grateful that the older man didn't leave him right away but stayed connected with him, pressing his hips firmly against Erik's pelvis.

The young Omega didn't know what he had expected after their first time when both of them had found their satisfaction, and he of course knew that Betas didn't have a knot that swelled at the end of the coupling, but Marcus was still hard and big inside him even though his body was relaxed and limp, a clear sign that Erik hadn't just imagined Marcus coming together with him. It wasn't the same like a real knot would have been, but it was enough for Erik to feel happy and content, his walls pulsing slightly around Marcus' only very slowly softening member.

Marcus lay on top of him, his weight supported by his left arm not to crush him, and Marcus' right hand was still wrapped around Erik's manhood, trapped between their still connected bodies. The blond centurion had buried his face in the warm crook between Erik's neck and shoulder again, licking up the droplets of sweat, his teeth grazing playfully over the spot where his pulse was racing under the fragrant skin.

The brunet Omega squeezed his eyes shut when his longing to feel Marcus' teeth breaking his skin and completing their bond became overwhelming, and Marcus startled away from him with a low growl, swallowing hard as he obviously struggled with the same urge haunting him.

The red in his eyes had paled, and his smile was tender when he looked down at Erik. “This was amazing, Erik. Please tell me that it has been good for you, that I was able to truly satisfy you.”

“It was more than good, Marcus, it was better than I could have imagined it even in my wildest dreams, and I feel wonderfully satisfied. For the moment,” he added with a mischievous grin. “I don't think that one time will be enough though. Getting another proof of your astonishing skills surely won't hurt.”

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. “I didn't think that satisfying you would be so easy, my beautiful Omega. But we should try to get some rest before we'll try it again. I could do with a nap, it's been a long day.”

Erik yawned at that, pleasant exhaustion making his limbs heavy and his eyelids drop. “Taking a nap actually sounds like a great idea. We must make sure that you will be well-rested when my next heatwave comes. Not that you will fall asleep right in the middle of our next encounter.”

Marcus' eyes darkened, and he claimed Erik's mouth in a hard and bruising kiss. “You don't need to fear that this is going to happen, Erik the Nemeter, I will prove to you that a Roman's stamina is just as good as the stamina of any Teuton. Now go to sleep, I plan to shamelessly indulge you when your next heatwave hits you.”

Erik contentedly cuddled up against Marcus' lithe but strong frame when the Beta slowly and carefully pulled out of him, bundling them under the furs with Erik's head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder. “Sounds like a good plan to me, Roman,” the young Omega murmured against his neck, already half asleep, and the last thing he heard before he succumbed happily to the slumber of satisfaction was Marcus' tender snicker and a softly whispered:

“Sleep well, my beautiful Erik, and have pleasant dreams about our next time making love.”


End file.
